¿Quién es realmente Martin Mystery?
by DulceHoney
Summary: Caitlin pasó sola aquella noche de viernes que originalmente pretendía ser una cita, ante la falta de comunicación comienza a elaborar todo tipo de teorías en torno a la misteriosa ausencia de Martin. Una investigación aficionada intentando desenmascarar una traición amorosa terminará por revelar un secreto mucho más grande del que podía imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un comic italiano.

* * *

Llevaba más de treinta minutos caminando de un lado a otro a través de la casa, subiendo y bajando las escaleras, demasiado ansiosa como para poder ocupar su mente en cualquier otra actividad que no fuese pensar en todas las posibles razones por las que aún no recibía señal alguna del chico que había hecho de su vida un sueño durante esas últimas semanas.

Habían quedado de juntarse aquel viernes por la noche para ir al cine, ella debía esperarlo en casa y aunque jugar a ser una princesa no era su estilo la idea de esperar a que su encantador novio apareciera ante la puerta de su casa con un ramo de flores le generaba una ternura vergonzosa. Tanta dulzura le hubiese parecido ridícula en circunstancias normales, pero con Martin todo tenía un encanto inesperadamente romántico y en el fondo no podía negar que lo disfrutaba.

Todo hasta ese viernes por la noche.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un retraso normal, esos típicos quince minutos de cortesía usados como justificación para la impuntualidad, pero esos quince minutos ya se habían convertido en hora y media y cada segundo que pasaba no hacía más que aumentar sus temores.

21:30… ¿Sería demasiado exagerado llamarlo?

22:00... No, absolutamente correspondía llamarlo a esta altura.

Después de todo no podía ser posible que la hubiese dejado plantada, no Martin, no ese chico que parecía cuidar cada detalle como si sintiese pánico de arruinarlo todo, ese Martin jamás cometería un error así de grande.

Algo malo debió ocurrir, necesitaba llamarlo y saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tomó su celular y buscó entre los contactos el número de su novio con un leve temblor en las manos ¿Y si había tenido un accidente? ¿Qué tal si algo le había pasado y mientras ella actuaba como una novia celópata él yacía muerto al lado del camino? Quizás ella era en realidad la que debía sentir vergüenza por ser una novia egoísta y desconsiderada.

Marcando… marcando… marcando… buzón de voz.

Volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo ¿Y si realmente había pasado algo malo? La molestia se transformó en miedo y sin saber qué hacer comenzó a pensar incluso en salir corriendo a buscar a Martin por toda la ciudad, imaginando todos los posibles accidentes que podría haber experimentado en el camino desde Torrington hasta su casa.

Debía conservar la calma, precipitarse era una mala idea y generar alarma innecesaria en la ciudad podría terminar convirtiendo su cita fallida en la comidilla de la academia, y aunque no le importaba particularmente la opinión que un montón de niños ricos pudiesen tener sobre ella tampoco quería prestarse para sus juegos desagradables.

Pensó en la alternativa más conveniente dada la situación: Llamar a Diana. Tenía su número de teléfono y si había alguien que debía saber qué había sido de Martin era ella, eran dos hermanos sumamente unidos después de todo y si efectivamente la razón de su ausencia era algo de lo que preocuparse Diana podría confirmarlo.

Sin embargo la idea le desagradaba, sabía que la relación entre Diana y ella no era buena y desde el primer momento en que mostró interés por Martin pudo notar como su actitud se había vuelto especialmente tensa, ni hablar cuando comenzaron a salir. El desagrado inicial de Diana se convirtió en una agresividad enorme contra su persona que no hacía más que empeorar cada día, haciéndola incluso pensar que la hermana de Martin la odiaba a niveles exagerados.

\- Yo creo que está celosa de ti, le quitaste a su hermano después de todo y ya sabes lo que se comenta acerca de esos dos.- Fue lo que una de sus amigas le había dicho al respecto, pero era ridículo pensar algo así.

O al menos eso era lo que intentaba forzarse a pensar, pues en el fondo no descartaba la posibilidad de que las rabietas de Diana fuesen por celos relacionados más a Martin que al sólo hecho de ser la hermana sin pareja del dúo, el chico era guapísimo después de todo y aunque se tratasen como hermanos no podía negar la realidad.

\- Oh vamos, no digas tonterías, Martin es su hermanastro.

\- Precisamente por eso, esos dos no son verdaderamente hermanos, no comparten ningún vínculo consanguíneo así que no sería tan raro que tuviesen una relación secreta o algo ¿Nunca has oído los rumores?

Y claro que los había oído, desde el momento en que declaró estar saliendo con Martin habían comenzado a bombardearla con miradas incómodas y comentarios desagradables respecto al mar de rumores circulantes.

\- ¿Martin Mystery, el hermano de Diana Lombard? Vaya, buena suerte soportando su ira, nadie se puede acercar a su "hermano" sin ganarse su odio- Dijo la chica haciendo especial hincapié en las comillas alrededor de la palabra hermano realizando el gesto correspondiente con los dedos.

\- Oh vamos, no pueden estar hablando en serio, deben ser sólo rumores absurdos.-

\- ¿Por qué crees que ninguna chica se ha acercado a Martin? Ciertamente es bastante inmaduro y puede llegar a ser un idiota pero es guapo y tiene buen cuerpo, por supuesto que con su irritante actitud de casanova repele a muchas pero no a todas, y he oído que Diana se ha encargado de alejar a aquellas que han pensado en intentarlo, así que prepárate para aguantar su ira Caitlin.

Y habían tenido razón, el trato entre ambas había sido un desastre y sin importar cuanto intentase congraciarse con ella Diana seguía tratando a Caitlin como una molestia.

\- ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme Di, especialmente después de haber convertido mi cuarto en tu chiquero personal!- Ese comentario le había caído como una espada sobre la cabeza. Sabía que la idea de Martin de apoderarse del cuarto de Diana para usar el televisor era mala pero esa frase estaba cargada de un desprecio mucho más grande que el debido, como si hubiese aprovechado la excusa para escupirle en la cara todo el odio que sentía contra ella.

Pero lo más raro de todo era lo que había ocurrido unos días después en el pasillo de la academia cuando finalmente había decidido armarse de valor para pedirle disculpas por lo de su cuarto. Su actitud había cambiado por completo y le respondió con una amabilidad totalmente inesperada gracias a lo de su admirador secreto.

\- ¿Admirador secreto?- Dijo para sí misma mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

No, no era posible, tenía que estar imaginando cosas, algo como eso era demasiado cruel para ser verdad y Martin no sería capaz de algo así ¿verdad?

\- De todas formas si efectivamente hubiese algo entre esos dos no quisiera estar en el lugar de Diana, debe ser doloroso para ella ver a Martin persiguiendo a todas las chicas de Torrington.- Las frases oídas en la academia resonaban una tras otra en los recuerdos de Caitlin y alimentaban con ello su fructífera imaginación.

\- Quizás Martin sólo busca un reemplazo para su hermana, y debe darse prisa antes de que Diana consiga novio y lo deje solo, si ella se va no tendría quién le hiciera compañía salvo el cocinero de la cafetería ¿Quién más podría aguantarlo después de todo?-

\- ¿Chicas, de qué tonterías están hablando? Si esos dos se gustasen simplemente estarían juntos ¿No? Después de todo son hermanastros, si no fuera porque sus padres decidieron casarse no tendrían ninguna relación.-

\- Pero no para ellos Caitlin, no creo que lo vean de ese modo. En el fondo son un par de niños buenos incapaces de romper las reglas, y en eso incluyo a Martin por más que intente ocultarlo.-

Buzón de voz, ni una señal tampoco de Diana.

El temor en su interior crecía mientras más pensaba al respecto, podía sentir un nudo en el estómago mientras la ansiedad se apoderaba de su mente ¿Estarían no respondiéndole a propósito? Quería llorar, estaba segura de que había algo horrible detrás de todo esto, algo demasiado cruel para asumirlo ¿Por qué estarían haciéndole esto, qué mal les había hecho?

Podía entender que Diana tramase algo en su contra, tenía razones suficientes como para querer vengarse por su cuarto y descargar sus celos de alguna forma ¿Pero Martin? ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de algo tan cruel? Si hubiese sabido que había algo entre ellos no habría pensado en intervenir, no por nada la pregunta respecto a la relación entre ambos hermanastros había sido una de las primeras que hizo al conocerlos, ella era alguien de principios y no tenía nada contra Diana como para querer lastimarla. De ser cierta su teoría ¿Por qué le habrían hecho algo tan cruel sin motivo?

Se esforzó en aguantar el llanto, no iba a permitir que algo tan insignificante le afectase tanto, especialmente cuando aún no tenía ninguna verdadera prueba de que su teoría fuese certera.

Agarró nuevamente el celular y a pesar de ser más de las doce decidió llamar a Alex, su amiga siempre había sido animal nocturno y rara vez se iba a dormir temprano así que estuvo segura de poder contar con su oído en ese momento en que tanto necesitaba descargarse.

\- ¿No estarás exagerando con tu teoría? Quizás solo tuvieron una emergencia y debieron dejar la academia, quizás silenciaron sus celulares y por eso no han respondido. Debe haber una explicación para esto, tu teoría es demasiado exagerada.- Dijo Alex del otro lado de la línea sin mostrar signo alguno de cansancio en su voz, efectivamente la noche apenas comenzaba para ella.

\- Lo sé, de seguro solo son temores absurdos de mi parte, Martin es un buen chico, no haría algo como eso.-

\- ¿Estás segura de que lo es? Digo, no quiero fomentar tus temores pero creo que quizás has estado idealizándolo demasiado, apenas lo conoces desde hace un par de semanas ¿Cuánto sabes en realidad de ese tal Martin?-

Caitlin guardó silencio, en realidad no sabía casi nada sobre quién era Martin Mystery ¿Realmente podía estar segura de que fuese la clase de persona maravillosa que creía solo por tener gustos en común? ¿Y si guardaba secretos de los que ella no sabía en lo absoluto?

\- Quiero ser honesto contigo, eres la primera persona con la que las cosas están resultando y no quiero arruinarlo por nada del mundo, prometo que sin importar qué jamás voy a mentirte.- Las palabras que dijo Martin aquel día habían calado hondo en ella, se habían sentido tan sinceras que no pudo poner en duda que era la persona de sus sueños, y quería creerle, pero quizás había acelerado demasiado las cosas y emparejarse tan rápido y sin conocerse no había sido la mejor de las ideas.

Necesitaba saberlo, debía descubrir quién era realmente Martin Mystery.

\- ¿Cat, sigues ahí? Tampoco te lo tomes tan en serio, no creo que necesariamente ese chico tuyo sea mal sujeto, sólo creo que quizás aceleraste demasiado tu decisión de salir con él, eso es todo, o al menos es lo que pienso tras enterarme de que te dejó plantada apenas un par de semanas después de haber empezado a salir sin haberse dado el tiempo de darte una llamada para explicar la razón, no es como que llamarte le fuese a tomar mucho tiempo después de todo.-

\- No, tienes razón, quizás aceleré demasiado las cosas, en realidad no conozco en lo absoluto a Martin y sería ridículo negarlo ¿Pero sabes lo que eso significa? Que es hora de que la detective Caitlin entre en acción.

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¿Quieres que investiguemos al sujeto? ¡Sería genial! Tengo un amigo para nada peligroso que podría conseguirnos buena información, estoy segura de que le encantará la idea de ayudarnos.

\- ¡Maravilloso! Aunque no es necesario llegar a tanto.- Dijo con notoria incomodidad, sabía que los amigos de Alex podían ser exageradamente detallistas cuando se trataba de investigar a alguien y no quería meterse en problemas. – Con investigar dentro de la academia Torrington bastará.-

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo amigas en Torrington que podrían ser útiles en esta misión, les preguntaré qué saben sobre ese tal Martin Mystery.-

\- ¡Muy bien! Está decidido, empezaremos la operación de investigación en este mismo instante.- Dijo Caitlin con un renovado espíritu de aventura, pudiendo finalmente encontrar una motivación lo suficientemente grande como para distraerla de su tristeza.

Estaba segura de ello, iba a descubrir quién era realmente Martin Mystery.

* * *

Nota del autor:

¡Primera historia! Probablemente nadie la leerá dado que este fandom por poco nació muerto. Me encantaba Martin Mystery en mi adolescencia cuando la dieron por Nickelodeon pero en ese entonces solo dieron parte de la primera temporada y no fue hasta hace poco que me enteré de que después no solo habían terminado de dar la primera temporada en Latinoamérica sino que además habían dos temporadas adicionales y también las habían emitido aquí.

Después de enterarme de ello decidí volver a verla y me enamoró tanto como la primera vez. La necesidad de llenar mi vacío a falta de una cuarta temporada me llevó a escribir de ella.

Aunque Martin y Diana son mi pareja favorita Caitlin era un personaje con un potencial increíble, quería escribir su lado de la historia el cual quedó completamente a la imaginación de los fans, lo que en parte es bueno porque permite crear historias muy interesantes sobre ella.

Decidí hacerla vivir una pequeña aventura, originalmente estaba pensada para ser un one-shot pero fue tomando una forma muy distinta en el camino y terminó por ser mucho más larga de lo que esperaba ¡Espero la disfruten!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

* * *

Cortó la llamada de golpe dejándolo casi sin tiempo de terminar su respuesta. De tenerlo en frente seguramente lo hubiese abofeteado tras aquella conversación ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo ocurrido ni siquiera hubiese hecho el intento de al menos darle una excusa convincente? Se sentía traicionada y subestimada.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con la mirada fija en el techo, no tenía sueño, había pasado toda la mañana durmiendo después de todo, sin embargo tampoco tenía deseos de permanecer despierta. No podía creer que le hubiesen visto la cara de tonta ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua de creer que podía confiar en un chico que acababa de conocer? No había duda de que estaba en lo correcto, ese desgraciado la había usado y desechado como si nada ¿Pero por qué? No dejaba de pensar en que el gesto era demasiado cruel para haber sido hecho sin ninguna intención de por medio ¿Sería Diana quien estuviese detrás de todo esto? De ser así no había duda de que la chica era mucho más intimidante de lo que imaginaba.

Estaba emocionalmente agotada, había pasado toda la noche armando teorías en su cabeza e ideando el esquema de su investigación con la ayuda de Alex, aunque después de aquella conversación telefónica no estaba tan segura de querer llevarla a cabo.

Había dormido toda la mañana tras su noche de desvelo y lo primero que hizo al despertar cerca de la una de la tarde fue llamar nuevamente a Martin sin obtener respuesta ¿Cuántas llamadas llevaría en total? Había perdido la cuenta. Con algo de temor llamó al celular de Diana quien por fortuna no respondió, realmente no tenía ganas de tratar con ella en ese momento y si no fuese por la desesperación no hubiese pensado en llamarla.

Se preguntaba si Martin la llamaría en algún momento, después de todo ese sábado habían quedado de salir otra vez, pero después de lo ocurrido el viernes empezaba a dudar seriamente que la salida se concretase. Tampoco es que a esta altura estuviese de humor para recibir al chico en su casa y actuar como si nada, la hipocresía nunca había sido una de sus características y no estaba interesada en adquirirla.

No fue hasta pasada las cinco de la tarde que pensó en una opción que no había considerado antes, o más bien no había querido considerar, pero era una situación desesperada y aquella era la mejor forma de salir de dudas respecto a todo este misterio.

Buscó el número entre sus contactos y llamó deseando de corazón que no respondiera.

Llamando…

(Por favor no respondas)

Llamando…

(Por favor no)

\- … ¿Si, diga?-

\- ¡Martin! ¿Eres tú?- El mundo se le vino abajo al oír su voz

\- ¡Caitlin! Estoy casi listo, en seguida iré a recogerte a tu casa.-

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Me dejaste plantada ayer en la noche, no fuiste capaz de siquiera darme una llamada y ahora me hablas como si nada! ¿Dónde estabas?-

\- Eehh… pues…-

\- No me digas que te olvidaste de nuestra cita de anoche.-

\- Verás, algo surgió y no pude ir por ti.-

\- ¿¡Y no podías llamarme para decírmelo!? Llevo intentando contactarte todo el día ¿Cómo es posible que me dejases plantada y ahora me hables como si nada? ¿Y qué se supone que sucedió? ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente como para que no te dieras el tiempo de llamarme? ¡Ha pasado casi todo un día!

\- ¡Para tú información fui atrapado dentro de un brazalete por una djini!-

De todas las mentiras que había oído en su vida aquella era la peor ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan descarado? No quería volver a oír de él ¡Y para colmo dándose aires de ofendido, la única con razones para ofenderse era ella!

Pero lo más doloroso de todo era que había respondido desde el único teléfono del que no quería oír su voz: el del cuarto de Diana.

Es verdad que él solía pasar mucho tiempo en el cuarto de su hermanastra, de hecho sabía por experiencia que tenía la costumbre de usar sus cosas. Si las circunstancias fuesen otras pensaría que solo estaba pidiéndole prestado el televisor para jugar videojuegos, pero si así fuera ¿No la habría llamado para avisarle que no iría el viernes a buscarla? ¿Acaso ella valía tan poco para él que un videojuego era más importante que tomarse dos minutos para llamarla y decirle que debían cancelar su cita? Sin duda la razón no habían sido los videojuegos, debía estar en el cuarto de Diana por otra razón y al vincular todas las pistas sumada a la estúpida mentira de Martin el resultado era uno solo.

\- ¡Cómo pudiste engañarme con tu hermanastra, eres despreciable Martin Mystery!- Gritó mientras golpeaba la almohada.

Pero en el fondo no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello debía ser parte de alguno de los planes de Diana. Era verdad lo que decían los rumores, realmente se encargaba de alejar a cualquier chica que se acercase a Martin.

¿Realmente era así? No quería culparla sólo por una serie de rumores, quizás efectivamente ella no tenía nada que ver. Caitlin siempre había pensado que dejarse llevar por lo que dice la gente era una tontería y no iba a hacer una excepción al respecto. Quería por sobre todo saber la verdad y entender esta situación desquiciada.

Tomó el celular y llamó a Alex, necesitaba compartir con alguien lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Encontraste al desaparecido?-

\- ¡El desgraciado me engañó con su hermana!-

\- Mantén la calma ¿Acaso los pillaste en acción? Si es así esos dos son bastante más sucios de lo que pensé, como los hermanos de esa película…

\- No ¡Pero me respondió desde el teléfono del cuarto de Diana hablándome como si nada y me dijo que no había ido a nuestra cita porque una djini lo atrapó en un brazalete!-

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Dijo sin poder creer lo que oía, jamás pensó que alguien podría dar una excusa tan mala y esperar que alguien la creyese. – Tu novio realmente es un idiota, un idiota rematado ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre decir algo así?

\- No lo sé, pero apuesto a que Diana está detrás de todo esto, eso o algo muy extraño está pasando-

Caitlin no pudo evitar recordar aquella conversación en que Martin dijo que jamás le mentiría ¿Sería posible que la hubiese engañado? Le dolía tener que aceptarlo, sus palabras sonaban tan honestas que de verdad pensó que él era la persona correcta.

¿Y si realmente no hubiese estado mintiendo? Sonaba imposible pero a veces la realidad podía ser más increíble de lo que uno se imaginaría.

\- Y bueno, supongo que después de esto no tendrás ganas de saber nada de esos dos, imagino que la investigación pasó a mejor vida.

\- Para nada, la investigación está más viva que nunca. Estoy segura de que hay algo raro en todo esto y voy a averiguarlo.-

\- Vaya, siempre tan osada Cat ¡Vamos a sacar a la luz los trapos sucios de esos dos! Ya tenemos la lista de testigos después de todo ¡El lunes va a ser una locura!

\- Eso espero. Nos vemos.-

Cortó la llamada y encendió su computadora, quería distraerse aún cuando quitarse de la cabeza toda la situación era imposible. Pero debía hacerlo, ya tendría todo el lunes y el resto de la semana para volver a su angustia, durante lo que quedaba de fin de semana procuraría pensar en otra cosa.

* * *

Nota del autor:

El capítulo más corto de esta historia, aunque los capítulos restantes suplirán esto.

Al principio no sabía si dejarla como Kaitlin (como aparece en la base de datos de la página) o como Caitlin (como en la wiki). No hay muchas partes en las que pueda adquirirse la escritura oficial de su nombre así que opté por la forma con C que utilizan en la wiki dado que parece ser la más frecuente de usar.

Escribir acerca de un personaje que aparece tan poco en la serie se siente como si se tratase de un OC, es gracioso porque mientras lo escribes sientes un vínculo especial con el y debes recordarte todo el tiempo que no es tuyo. Supongo que así debe sentirse cuidar de un niño ajeno al que se le agarra cariño.

Decidí que sus amistades la traten de Cat, las personas aman acortar los nombres y su polera lleva estampado un gato, por lo que pensé que calzaba bien en el contexto.

Alex no es un OC ni tampoco la misma Alex de Totally Spies, es la amiga de Caitlin que mencionan en la serie. Hasta el momento no he usado ningún OC, habrán un par más adelante pero actúan solo como personajes secundarios, Caitlin seguirá siendo la reina hasta el final.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

* * *

El domingo pasó con la típica lentitud de los días que preceden a las fechas importantes, haciendo vivir a Caitlin el calvario de nervios y amargor en el estómago que producen los problemas del corazón. Por fortuna la horrible espera finalmente había terminado y el amanecer del día lunes se colaba por la ventana de su habitación. Quería empezar de una vez por todas con su misión y apaciguar aquella molesta sensación de que algo no calzaba en todo este conflicto.

Entró al salón cuando faltaban tan sólo unos minutos para que iniciara la clase. Su mirada se fue directo a donde se encontraba Diana sentada revisando unos apuntes, a su lado el asiento vacío que probablemente guardaba para su hermano. De seguro esa debió ser la rutina antes de que ella entrase en la vida de Martin y cambiara todo durante dos semanas. Ahora todo había vuelto a su orden natural y ese asiento vacío al lado de Diana Lombard era la prueba de ello.

Caitlin tomó asiento e intentó actuar natural, sabía que sería evidente que la relación entre ella y Martin había terminado, no iba a ser casual que después de dos semanas habiéndose sentado juntos misteriosamente Martin y Diana volviesen a tomar sus asientos acostumbrados. No quería que todos se enterasen del fin de su relación pero sabía que sería inevitable y que los rumores empezarían a correr rápidamente entre los estudiantes. De seguro mencionarían como Diana había logrado deshacerse de otra posible pretendiente de Martin y de cuan herida probablemente estaría la pobre Caitlin al respecto. Esa última parte le molestaba especialmente, odiaba que las personas sintieran pena por ella o la viesen como alguien débil.

Sin duda esa semana sería muy incómoda.

Y entonces llegó el momento, diez minutos de iniciada la clase Martin cruzó la puerta del salón inundándolo todo con esa aura cálida y dorada que recordaba al verano, rompiendo la vibra de la clase por completo con su encanto. Pensó en como odiaba seguir considerándolo irresistible a pesar de lo que había sucedido tras sentir una mezcla de náuseas y deleite ante su presencia mientras lo veía caminar en dirección al asiento que su hermanastra le había reservado.

Intentó encontrarse con su mirada pero fue imposible ¿Estaba ignorándola o acaso efectivamente le resultaba completamente indiferente? Parecía emanar su alegría normal, cualquiera que lo viese jamás se imaginaría que hace menos de dos días había sido abandonado por su novia.

Caitlin bajó la cabeza y escondió la mirada, la actitud de Martin se sintió como una bofetada en la cara, su teoría parecía confirmarse con cada nuevo gesto que presenciaba.

Mientras el profesor dictaba la clase Caitlin no hizo más que organizar sus planes para el receso, habían determinado con Alex quiénes podrían ser las mejores fuentes de información y concluyeron que el círculo cercano de ambos hermanos sería la opción más eficaz para lograr su objetivo. Después de todo ya sabían de los rumores que corrían entre los estudiantes de la academia y de seguro no serían tan confiables como el testimonio de sus amistades. Aunque bien ellos podrían ocultar información o incluso optar por ni siquiera hablarles.

El objetivo principal se había reducido a una sola persona: Jenni, la mejor amiga de Diana, una de las chicas más guapas y populares de la academia ¿Cómo era posible que Diana se juntase con alguien como Jenni? Parecían pertenecer a mundos totalmente distintos, Diana distaba mucho de ser popular en la academia mientras que Jenni era el tipo de chica a la que probablemente había que pedirle una cita con meses de anticipación ¿Qué las unía?

\- Martin y Diana parecen interactuar mucho con uno de los cocineros de la cafetería, es un tipo inmenso que entró a trabajar hace como un año, un sujeto muy misterioso por cierto, al parecer nadie sabe mucho de él por lo que me comentan.- Era lo que Alex le había dicho aquella noche de viernes en que ambas se habían desvelado ideando su plan. Alex era buenísima consiguiendo información y tenía una red de contactos envidiable que Caitlin siempre se preguntaba cómo había llegado a obtener. "Digamos que muchas cosas locas suceden en internet" era la única respuesta que recibía cada vez que preguntaba al respecto.

¿Podría hablar con el cocinero? Decían que con los únicos que se abría al diálogo era con los dos hermanastros ¿Pero por qué? Estaba claro que no podría preguntarle, el sujeto no sólo resultaba intimidante sino que además de seguro no le prestaría atención. Si no accedía a hablar con los estudiantes mucho menos hablaría con la chica que acabada de terminar una relación romántica con su amigo, pero si pudiera preguntarle al respecto sin duda alguna lo haría, era una situación muy extraña después de todo.

Una vez terminada la clase Caitlin se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección al exterior del salón no sin antes esperar un par de minutos para no llamar la atención más de la cuenta. Una vez fuera aceleró el paso y comenzó a buscar a Jenni por entre los pasillos llenos de estudiantes. No compartían la primera clase pero sí la siguiente y para su fortuna era una en la que ninguno de los hermanos se encontraba presente, por lo que pensó que era el momento perfecto para acercársele.

\- Disculpa ¿Eres Jenni Anderson verdad?- La chica se volteó y asintió con la actitud relajada de quien sabe que tiene el control. Sin duda se trataba de alguien hábil lidiando con gente y que además desprendía una sofisticación que le daba cierto encanto adulto del cual carecían la mayoría de las chicas en Torrington. Todo el conjunto la hacía ver como un ser inalcanzable.

\- Sí, soy yo ¿Necesitas algo?... Espera ¿No eres la novia de Martin?-

\- Bueno, ex novia en realidad…-

\- ¡Sabía que te hartarías de él, ninguna chica podría aguantar por mucho tiempo a Martin Mystery! Aunque debo decir que fuiste muy paciente, pensé que lo dejarías en menos de una semana.- Dijo con un tono alegre en su voz, podía notar que no tomaba al chico para nada en serio.

\- Necesito hablar contigo y preguntarte algunas cosas ¿Sería posible?-

\- Vamos al grano ¿Quieres preguntarme por Martin y Diana no es así?-

\- ¿Tan obvio resulta?- Sabía que su pregunta era predecible pero no imaginó que tanto. La respuesta de Jenni no hizo más que sumar puntos a su teoría.

\- Mira, las clases están por comenzar y tengo cosas que hacer a la hora de almuerzo, veámonos a la salida y te contaré todo lo que quieras ¿Si?-

\- Claro, me parece bien.-

La mañana se desarrolló con absoluta tranquilidad, quizás demasiada tranquilidad para haber tenido tres clases en común con Martin. Ni una sola mirada habían cruzado entre ellos a pesar de haber terminado hace tan poco tiempo y no porque Caitlin no lo buscase, al principio había intentado evitarlo pero cuando empezó a sospechar que no había ninguna mirada que evitar comenzó a buscarlo a propósito sin resultado alguno.

En la cafetería no hizo más que sentarse a distancia y observarlo sin quitarle la vista de encima ni por un instante. No tenía hambre y el nudo en su estómago no hizo más que empeorar durante la hora de almuerzo por lo que sólo compró un refresco para que su presencia en la mesa fuese menos sospechosa.

El chico corría de un lado a otro con su energía característica mientras molestaba a Diana, quien a pesar del desagrado que expresaba en su reacción ante las bromas de su hermanastro no parecía sentir la molestia suficiente como para irse de la mesa y comer lejos de él.

Caitlin los observaba masticando molesta la pajilla de su bebida. No podía creer que Martin actuase como si ella ni siquiera existiese ¿Tan poco importante era para él? Recordaba todas las frases significativas que le había dicho durante su corta relación y no podía concebir que hubiesen sido mentiras, no cuando habían sonado tan honestas. Sabía que Martin tenía reputación de desesperado y de intentar conquistar a las chicas con frases pre hechas, pero todo lo que le había dicho no parecía serlo, sus palabras sonaban a una persona tan vulnerable, tan temerosa de arruinarlo todo mientras que al mismo tiempo buscaba mostrarse tal como era, no podía creer que hubiese caído de lleno en sus mentira.

Pero a pesar de todo se negaba a creer que la hubiese estado engañando.

\- ¿Cat, sigues aún entre nosotros? Tierra llamando a Caitlin.-

\- ¡Ah! Si, perdona, me distraje un poco.- Dijo Caitlin mientras se tocaba la frente.

\- ¿Un poco? Has estado mirando fijamente a Martin todo el día ¿Terminaron no es así?-

\- ¿Es demasiado obvio?

\- Si dejamos de lado el hecho de que pasaron de estar pegados el uno al otro durante dos semanas a ni siquiera saludarse hoy pues no, para nada.- La chica, una gótica de cabello violeta respondió con una sonrisa irónica mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre su mano.

\- Pero bueno, al menos ahora te tenemos de vuelta en la tripulación, nos hacía falta nuestra experta en fenómenos paranormales.-

\- Rayos… debo verme miserable en este instante…-

\- No voy a mentirte, en efecto te ves como una amargada ex novia psicópata.- La chica gótica dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya basta Lilith, no estás ayudando en lo absoluto!-

\- No, Lilith tiene razón, en realidad debo parecer un desastre en este instante. Para colmo de seguro todos creen que Martin fue quien me abandonó cuando en realidad yo fui quien lo hizo.-

Y así fue como con notoria molestia en la voz les contó lo acontecido.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que tu novio tiene una relación incestuosa con su hermana? ¡Woah, que pervertidos! ¿Me los presentarías? ¡Oye!- Refunfuñó Lilith al recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de otra de las chicas del grupo que llevaba lentes y cabello largo.

\- ¡Contrólate, esto es serio! Lo sentimos mucho Cat ¿Pero realmente crees que sea posible? Suena demasiado retorcido si me lo preguntas, no porque ellos sean hermanastros, después de todo su relación familiar sólo es política- La chica hizo especial énfasis en esa última frase mientras miraba con reproche a su compañera de grupo quien reaccionó cruzándose de brazos y refunfuñando en voz baja.- Sino porque todo parece demasiado malintencionado, me cuesta creer que dos personas querrían hacer algo tan cruel sin razón.-

\- A mí también me cuesta creerlo, precisamente por eso estoy intentando comprender el motivo tras todo esto.

\- Te ayudaremos, si descubrimos algo interesante te lo haremos saber.-

\- Gracias chicas.-

La hora de almuerzo terminó y las clases continuaron con normalidad. Por fortuna para Caitlin ya no tendría que ver ni a Martin ni a Diana por el resto del día por lo que sería una jornada más agradable que en la mañana.

Concentrarse le fue más difícil que de costumbre, nunca había sido algo que se le diese con facilidad y la distracción que representaba la situación de Martin en su cabeza no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Pronto terminaría la jornada y la reunión con Jenni era todo lo que ocupaba su mente en ese instante. Si había alguien que sabía de esos dos era ella pero al mismo tiempo se trataba de la amiga de Diana ¿Sería honesta con ella? ¿Le contaría a Diana que habían hablado al respecto? No podía descartar la posibilidad, de hecho era mejor asumir que lo haría, prepararse para lo peor era siempre una buena estrategia en situaciones como esta.

La jornada llegó a su final y con ello llegó la hora de hablar con Jenni. Caitlin arregló rápidamente su bolso y se dirigió a toda prisa al punto de encuentro seleccionado: Una zona del patio de la academia alejada de la entrada principal donde no solían frecuentar los estudiantes. Habían elegido ese lugar para disminuir la posibilidad de que las encontraran conversando, después de todo era un asunto privado y lo ideal era que no las interrumpiesen, lo cual era difícil tratándose de Jenni, quien conocía a un enorme porcentaje de la gente de la academia.

\- Perdón por la tardanza, salir de clases suele ser un poco lento, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.- Dijo Jenni mientras saludaba a la distancia a Caitlin, quien llevaba más de diez minutos esperando sentada bajo un árbol a que la chica llegase a su cita.

\- No te preocupes, en realidad me adelanté un poco.-

\- ¿Ansiosa verdad? Casualmente quienes me retuvieron resultan ser precisamente tus sujetos de estudio.- Caitlin sintió como se le helaba la sangre tras ese comentario.- Pero tranquila, no te preocupes, no les dije nada acerca de nuestra cita.- Dijo Jenni sonriéndole ¿Acaso disfrutaba el ver sufrir a un montón de novatos en el terreno del amor? La idea le pareció espeluznante pero era muy tarde para retractarse y ella jamás había sido una cobarde.

\- ¿Dijeron algo sobre mí?-

\- Nada de nada, Martin incluso me coqueteó como siempre. Le dije que era un desvergonzado intentando ligar siendo un hombre comprometido pero me dijo que lo habías dejado y que ya eras historia.- No podía creer lo que oía ¿Realmente Martin había hecho todo eso? Sintió que se le rompía el corazón con cada palabra que oía de los labios de Jenni.

-Pero bueno, vamos al grano, dime ¿Qué quieres saber de esos dos específicamente?-

\- Pues…-

\- ¡Oh espera! ¿Crees que voy a responder a tus preguntas gratis? La información se paga con información así que primero tendrás que responder a las mías ¿Cómo fue que terminó tu relación con Martin Mystery?-

Caitlin dejó escapar un suspiro e intentando controlar su mirada compungida comenzó a contar su historia sobre citas fallidas, llamadas telefónicas, djinis y brazaletes, omitiendo por supuesto todas sus teorías y la llamada al teléfono fijo del cuarto de Diana

\- ¡Por dios, Martin de verdad que es un idiota, no puedo creer que te dijese una mentira tan ridícula! Aunque no sé si sea tan extraño, después de todo suena a algo que ese cretino diría. En fin, ahora es mi turno de responder tus dudas ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber sobre Martin y Diana específicamente?-

\- Verás, todo este tiempo intenté llevarme bien con Diana pero desde que empecé a salir con Martin pareciera como si me odiase y he oído rumores en la academia sobre la relación de ambos. No les quise hacer caso pero desde que ocurrió lo del fin de semana empiezo a creer que quizás no son tan ridículos como pensé…-

Jenni guardó silencio por unos segundos para finalmente soltar un suspiro, su mirada pasó a tomar un gesto dulce.

\- Lamento que hayas sido víctima de la caótica relación de esos dos. No es que sean pareja y dudo que Martin te esté engañando con Diana como probablemente pensaste, pero ciertamente hay sentimientos que ocultan el uno del otro. Ambos juegan a actuar como hermanos y a sacarse de quicio para ocultar lo que sienten, pero en el fondo sólo es una fachada para esconder sus sentimientos, o al menos esa es la conclusión a la que he llegado.

\- ¿Y si se gustan por qué no están juntos? ¿Por qué tenían que meterme en su juego?-

\- Primero contrólate, no sabes si realmente planearon algo contra ti y conociéndolos sinceramente lo dudo, Diana puede ser una histérica y Martin un idiota desesperado pero no serían capaces de buscar hacerte daño. Y segundo, no se atreven a confesar lo que sienten porque tienen miedo. Sé que no conoces a Diana así que no hay forma de que lo sepas pero ella es la definición misma de niña buena y es incapaz de dejar las reglas de lado ¿Crees que alguien así se atrevería a salir con el chico al que se ha forzado a sí misma a ver como un hermano para hacer feliz a su familia? Sé que es difícil viéndolo desde nuestra posición pero estoy segura de que es así como Diana piensa.-

\- Si, en realidad tiene sentido… Oye, espera un momento, en ese caso ¿Cómo es que Diana y tú son amigas si me acabas de decir hace un rato que Martin te estaba coqueteando?

\- Precisamente porque jamás lo aceptaría, Martin no es mi tipo y Diana lo sabe. A veces pienso que precisamente por eso nació nuestra amistad, le gusta saber que conmigo Martin no tiene esperanza alguna y verlo fallar en conquistarme le alegra. De hecho cuando pensé en darle una oportunidad no te imaginas el escándalo que se armó ¡A Diana casi se le cae la cara de espanto! Pasó días enteros reclamándome al respecto.- Recordó Jenni mientras su risa se mezclaba con las palabras que salían de su boca.

\- ¿Y crees que Martin sentirá lo mismo?-

\- Frente a eso no podría darte una respuesta, a mis ojos Martin es sólo un niño estúpido y molesto pero apenas lo conozco como persona, se me hace un simplón desesperado pero la probabilidad de que le guste Diana no es baja, después de todo le gustan todas las chicas de la academia, si Diana no le gusta es sólo porque es su hermana. O quizás precisamente porque le gusta Diana es que va tras todas las chicas de Torrington…

\- ¿Crees que busque un reemplazo para Diana? Es lo que todos dicen.

\- Pues… tendría mucho sentido, la única persona que parece ser verdaderamente cercana a él es Diana, y cuando ella consiga novio Martin quedará bastante solo. Quizás sólo quiere dejarla antes de que ella lo deje primero.

\- Al final Martin sólo me veía como un reemplazo para Diana después de todo…- Dijo Caitlin después de guardar silencio por unos segundos.

\- No aceleres las cosas, no sabemos si efectivamente eso es lo que piensa Martin. Lo que si es cierto es que ese idiota sólo es un desesperado que lo único que quiere es conseguir una novia lo antes posible, seas tú, yo o cualquier otra chica de Torrington y es capaz de todo con tal de conseguirlo ¿Has visto acaso los libros con frases de conquista que suele llevar consigo?-

\- ¿¡Qué, libros de conquista!?- Eso explicaba las frases emotivas, finalmente el último fragmento de decencia respecto a Martin Mystery se había hecho pedazos.

\- Por eso creo que al final terminar con él fue la mejor decisión, Martin no es lo suficientemente maduro como para tener una novia. No sé si efectivamente sienta o no algo por Diana, pero si ese fuese el caso menos razones hay para buscar estar con él, nadie debiese jugar el rol de la novia de reemplazo para un sujeto que fantasea con su hermanastra.-

\- Es verdad, tienes razón, creo que me dejé llevar demasiado rápido cuando decidí estar a su lado sin conocerlo. Gracias por tener esta conversación conmigo, realmente ha sido de mucha ayuda.-

\- De nada, es un placer ayudar a una compañera en apuros.- Dijo mientras le daba la espalda para volver al edificio principal.

\- ¡Espera! Antes de irte… ¿Alguien ha intentado hablar con ellos respecto a todo esto?- Jenni se volteó para mirar a Caitlin, quien se encontraba a su espalda.

\- No exactamente, nadie se ha atrevido a intentarlo de manera directa, pero supongo que alguien lo hará pronto ¿No es así?- Pudo ver una leve sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de Jenni, quien había resultado ser una persona sorprendentemente perspicaz. Caitlin mantuvo silencio mientras optaba por responderle con otra sonrisa de vuelta.

\- Es lo que pensé.- Dijo Jenni sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. – Eres una buena chica, me caes bien… En fin ¡Nos vemos en clases Caitlin!-

Se despidió de Jenni para luego observarla alejarse. Sabía que de seguro todo esto llegaría a oídos de Diana pero ya no parecía una posibilidad tan mala como en un principio. No se sentía mejor, sin embargo una nueva sensación se había sumado a las anteriores. Aún seguía herida por lo de Martin pero tras conversar con Jenni sintió que comprendía mejor la situación. Quería ayudar a Diana, ciertamente no podía comprender su dolor pero la idea de ver a alguien reprimiendo tanto sus sentimientos a causa de su fuero interno le parecía algo terrible y no soportaba la idea de dejarla continuar con ello sin antes intentar hacerla recapacitar al respecto.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo acercarse a Diana?

* * *

Nota del autor:

¡Otro viernes y como prometí otro capítulo! Quiero agradecerles a todos quienes están leyendo esta historia, cuando la escribí jamás pensé que alguien la leería, ver que tengo lectores ha sido una inmensa sorpresa. Espero que disfruten leerla tanto como yo disfruté escribirla.

También muchísimas gracias a Axian por su review, me hace inmensamente feliz que estés siguiendo mi historia y hayas dejado un mensaje. Encontrar nuevas historias de fandoms muertos es muy emocionante, se revive el fandom por un instante y se vuelve a recordar el cariño que uno siente hacia aquella historia. Me encanta llevarme esa sorpresa y si puedo aportar a que otras personas la vivan eso me hace muy feliz, creo que de hecho eso fue en parte lo que me hizo decidir publicar esta historia en vez de sólo guardarla entre mis archivos.

Sin duda la publicaré completa, espero que te agrade su desarrollo y mis caracterizaciones.

Este fue el capítulo de los headcanons de Torrington, me gusta la idea de que en la academia corran rumores sobre Martin y Diana porque en todo grupo humano suele haber cotilleo, especialmente entre adolescentes. No quise hacer uso del súper trillado cliché de hacer que un personaje se sorprenda ante una pregunta absolutamente obvia, por lo que Jenni tiene plena consciencia de la posible razón por la que Caitlin quería hablar con ella así como de la posibilidad de que hubiesen sentimientos no asumidos entre Diana y Martin.

Y finalmente aparecieron mis OCs, sólo son personajes secundarios pero quise darles un poco de personalidad dado que imaginé que en el grupo de amigas de Caitlin de seguro muchas estarían relacionadas a estilos alternativos. Como datos extra respecto a las dos Lilith en realidad se llama Ashley, pero odia su nombre por lo que sus amigas la llaman por su usuario online. Representa a la infaltable chica gótica que había en todo grupo de amigas alternativas durante la primera década del 2000 y como buena amiga gótica es muy irónica.

Ya explicaré el concepto de la otra amiga en la nota del autor siguiente.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

* * *

No despegaba el celular de su oreja, cada pitido de espera parecía empeorar sus nervios mientras repasaba en su cabeza lo que iba a decir. No sabía con qué ánimo iba a encontrarla y si resultaba ser el mismo de ocasiones anteriores no sería en lo absoluto una situación agradable. Finalmente escuchó su voz desde el otro lado de la línea inesperadamente al primer intento.

\- ¡Caitlin! No pensé recibir una llamada tuya ¿Cómo estás?- La voz de Diana sonaba insólitamente amable, jamás la había oído hablar con tanta tranquilidad.

\- Bien gracias.-

\- Y dime ¿A qué se debe esta llamada, el idiota de Martin hizo algo indebido otra vez?-

\- No, para nada, de hecho no he vuelto a hablar con él desde el sábado. Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte. Me preguntaba si tienes tiempo para conversar hoy, en persona quiero decir.-

\- Pues, en este momento no puedo, estoy ocupada con temas de estudio, pero con gusto podemos hablar mañana ¿Qué te parece en la cafetería de Torrington?-

\- En realidad preferiría un lugar más privado, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.-

\- ¡Oh por supuesto! En ese caso juntémonos después de clases en la parte trasera de la torre de Torrington. Procuraré no llevar compañía indeseable. –

La llamada terminó con el mismo inesperado tono amigable con el que había comenzado ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Jamás pensó que oiría a Diana hablarle de ese modo alguna vez, le parecía increíble el cambio que el término de su relación con Martin había causado en la chica. Estaba cada vez más segura de lo que pensaba respecto a esos dos y había decidido encararla. No era que quisiera tomar el rol de cupido y unirlos, de hecho en el fondo la idea le molestaba, pero saber que estaba en sus manos hacer algo para evitar que terminasen románticamente frustrados e hiriendo a otras personas en el proceso la hizo sentir que era su responsabilidad hacer algo al respecto, aún si eso implicaba ponerse a sí misma en una posición difícil y desagradable.

Se sentó en la computadora y mientras esperaba a que se encendiera recordó las palabras de Martin. No podía creer que la hubiese engañado tan fácilmente, si había alguien con quien estaba molesta en ese momento era con él. Se sentía tan tonta por haber caído en su engaño.

Sin embargo ¿Tan tonta la creía como para inventarle una excusa ridículamente mala como que lo habían encerrado en un brazalete? Martin podía ser muy inmaduro por lo que sabía hasta el momento pero lo del brazalete sonaba ridículo incluso viniendo de alguien como él ¿Qué había detrás de esa mentira?

La frase seguía resonando en su cabeza entrelazándose con aquella en la que el chico prometió jamás mentirle, estaba segura de que había algo que no sabía al respecto y que necesitaba descubrir. Por más doloroso que fuese no iba a soltar todo esto hasta obtener una respuesta coherente.

Revisó su mail y se encontró con una sorpresa, había un correo de Alex enviado hace unas horas. El título la hizo dar un salto de emoción.

"Adivina quién halló algo interesante"

¡Bingo! Sin duda debía haber descubierto algo grande, Alex no era de enviar mails por lo que supuso se trataba de algo lo suficientemente extraño como para que su amiga considerase pertinente enviar un correo en vez de esperar a que se conectase al sistema de mensajería.

"¡Saludos Caitlin! Sé que me dijiste que no era necesario recurrir a mis amigos pero ya sabes como soy, ajajaja. En fin, resulta que salieron algunas cosas bastante llamativas por decirlo menos, especialmente una en particular que creo podría interesarte. Resulta que Martin tiene varias ausencias en Torrington, lo que no es raro, digo, tu chico no parece ser una persona muy responsable que digamos. Pero lo raro es que Diana Lombard tiene casi la misma cantidad de inasistencias que Martin ¿No es raro que una estudiante modelo falte tanto? Pero eso no termina ahí, revisando las fechas notamos que casi todas las ausencias de ambos coinciden, específicamente las de Diana, todas las clases a las que no ha asistido coinciden con ausencias de Martin.

No sé qué está pasando aquí pero algo me dice que tus hermanitos esconden algo grande.

¡Nos vemos Sherlock!

P.D: ¿Ves que no fue tan malo pedir ayuda?"

No necesitaba ser muy perspicaz para notar que Alex no le había hecho caso en su petición de no solicitar ayuda a sus amigos de internet, pero a fin de cuentas había resultado sumamente favorable. Aquella información era una pieza extraña e interesante que añadía toda una nueva arista al rompecabezas, por más que la legalidad de la obtención de ésta fuese cuestionable.

La información era sin duda increíble ¿Por qué presentaba Diana Lombard tantas ausencias, qué hacía durante éstas y por qué todas coincidías con las de Martin Mystery? Dudaba mucho que fuesen escapadas amorosas, eso no tendría ningún sentido, por más enamorada que Diana pudiese estar era una estudiante modelo y jamás destruiría la posibilidad de una hoja de asistencia perfecta sólo para tener una cita con su hermanastro.

Había algo sin duda muy extraño en ello y la investigación parecía haber tomado un vuelco inesperado.

El sonido de la alerta del programa de mensajería la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Alex.

\- ¡Saludos Cat! ¿Viste mi regalito?-

\- Acabo de terminar de leerlo, veo que tus chicos lo hicieron otra vez.-

\- Que puedo decir, parece que Torrington no tiene un buen sistema de seguridad en su base de datos, jejeje. ¿Pero no te parece rarísimo?

\- ¿Rarísimo? La palabra rarísimo se queda corta ¡Es una locura! Esto resultó ser mucho más grande de lo que pensé.-

\- Parece ser que tu ex no sólo tiene una relación incestuosa con su hermana, también están metidos en cosas turbias. Te encontraste uno bueno Cat.-

\- Que puedo decir, creo que tienes razón (Imagino que Lilith explotaría de felicidad con todo esto).-

\- No me cabe duda, estaría de seguro con orgasmos a esta altura ¡Jajaja!-

\- ¿Encontraron algo más tus chicos por casualidad? Creo que empiezo a esperar cualquier cosa.-

\- Pues sí, hay cosas bastante interesantes, como que la hoja de asistencias de Diana estuvo impecable por mucho tiempo, sus ausencias frecuentes comenzaron hace unos nueve meses mientras que las de Martin comenzaron a aumentar hace más o menos un año.-

\- Entonces podemos determinar que algo pasó hace casi un año que hizo que Martin comenzara a faltar a clases más de lo usual, y que fuese lo que fuese Diana se unió a ello más tarde ¿Estarán metidos en algo ilegal? Sea lo que sea debe ser lo suficientemente conveniente como para que Diana hubiese decidido participar también.-

\- ¡Quizás trafican drogas!-

\- Imposible, es de Diana de quien estamos hablando, y sobre eso. Hablé con Jenni hoy, después de conversar con ella estoy segura de que Diana no sería capaz de cometer ninguna clase de delito.

\- ¡Hablaste con la amiga! ¿Te confirmó el romance incestuoso?-

\- Algo así… Verás, es bastante complicado… Pero si hay algo seguro: No hay nada romántico entre ellos sucediendo en este instante, o al menos es muy poco probable.-

\- ¿No tendrán algo que ver todas estas ausencias con tu cita fallida del viernes?-

\- Empiezo a pensar que si, la probabilidad es muy alta. Lo que sea que haya sucedido parece ser bastante más serio de lo que pensamos.

\- Tu ex y su hermanastra están metidos en algo grande, puedo sentirlo.-

\- Por cierto, hablé con su hermana, Quedamos de encontrarnos mañana después de clases.-

\- ¡Woooohhh! Estaré ansiosa de oír todos los detalles ¿Le preguntarás por las ausencias?-

\- ¡Claro que no! Obviamente sean lo que sean no son nada bueno ¿Crees que va a responder algo al respecto? Si le pregunto sabrá que espiamos los archivos de la academia y podría incluso acusarnos, esto tiene que ser un secreto.-

Oficialmente la situación había tomado un vuelco inesperado, lo que había comenzado como una investigación acerca de la relación entre dos hermanastros se había convertido en algo que podía incluso bordear terrenos peligrosos. Aquel misterio que parecía estar a punto de resolverse acababa de tomar una profundidad mucho más grande de lo que habían imaginado. Caitlin ya no buscaba investigar a Martin por su posible engaño, sino por todo lo que parecía estar ocultando y que emocionaba inmensamente su espíritu detectivesco.

\- Parece ser que tu ex tiene varios cadáveres escondidos bajo su cama.-

\- Así es, y te aseguro que vamos a descubrirlos todos.-

La clase del martes se hizo eterna para Caitlin, cuya única cuota de emoción durante la mañana fue el salto que le provocó ver a Martin entrar al salón y verlo ya no como la bella criatura que era sino como un cúmulo de misterios que sin duda le hacían honor a su apellido. Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaban descubriendo en aquel insignificante misterio que había crecido como una bola de nieve ¿Por qué razón Martin Mystery faltaba tanto a clases? De seguro era el mismo motivo por el que la había dejado plantada el viernes pasado. Considerando que fuese lo que fuese, aquello era algo en lo que también se encontraba envuelta Diana, así que estaba segura de que no podía tratarse de una ilegalidad ¿Pero si no era ilegal por qué Martin no le habló nunca de ello?

"Legal"

"Secreto"

"Ausencias"

Miró una y otra vez las palabras escritas en su cuaderno intentando buscar un nexo entre ellas sin encontrar respuesta.

¿Qué es lo que escondes Martin Mystery? Fue lo que pensó mientras lo observaba discretamente desde su asiento.

Finalmente la jornada llegó a su fin, Caitlin tomó rápidamente sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón. Por fortuna no compartía esa clase con Martin por lo que nadie sospecharía nada respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llegó a la torre de Torrington y caminó tranquilamente en dirección a la parte trasera para evitar llamar la atención, por fortuna no se trataba de una zona particularmente concurrida pero debía tener cuidado con atraer miradas, más aún después de lo que habían descubierto el día anterior con Alex. Sin embargo no estaba entre sus intenciones hablar con Diana al respecto.

Unos minutos más tarde la chica apareció frente a ella con la perfecta puntualidad que se esperaría de Diana Lombard y su actitud impecable de estudiante perfecta.

\- ¡Caitlin! Veo que llegaste temprano, me alegra que no tengas todas las malas costumbres de mi hermano ¿Cómo has estado?- Su tono era tan amigable que nadie hubiese imaginado que aquella persona la trataba con un desprecio enorme hace tan solo una semana.

\- Bien gracias...-

\- ¡Me alegra tanto oírlo! ¿Sabes? Creo que fue muy listo de tu parte terminar con el idiota de mi hermano ¿Puedes creer que apenas vio a Jenni el lunes comenzó a coquetearle? ¡Es un desvergonzado!- Dijo rápidamente sin darle oportunidad a Caitlin de continuar su frase ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa?

\- Está bien, no necesitas preocuparte ¿Por cierto, a qué se debe este cambio de actitud? Nunca antes me habías tratado con tanta amabilidad.- Caitlin se lanzó en picada contra ella, no tenía interés en ser sutil al respecto y aunque fuese difícil estaba decidida a ser quizás la única persona que le diría las cosas a la cara respecto a todo el asunto de Martin.

\- ¡Oh, eso! No podías pretender que no me enojase cuando dejaste mi cuarto hecho un chiquero, pero entiendo que fue culpa de Martin así que no creas que guardo resentimientos por ello.- Su nerviosismo era evidente pero comprensible, hablar con la ex de su hermano sabiendo todo lo que había sucedido no debía ser algo agradable para ella.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me trataste mal desde mucho antes que eso! Desde que empecé a salir con Martin tuve que aguantar tu odio sin fundamentos ¿Y ahora que terminamos casualmente comienzas a tratarme con amabilidad? ¡Qué pasa contigo!

\- ¡Fue porque aguantar a un Martin ya es suficientemente desagradable, tener que aguantarlos a ambos me tenía harta! No tengo nada contra ti, a pesar del parecido eres más centrada que mi hermano pero a su lado te volvías tan desagradable como él, era como si juntos sus impulsos de brutalidad se intensificaran y yo tenía que aguantarlos en ese estado.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Apenas recuerdo habernos acercado a ti durante esas dos semanas, a excepción de cuando nos apoderamos de tu cuarto todo el resto del tiempo eras tú la que se acercaba a incomodar y tratarnos mal, especialmente a mi ¿Qué manía tenías conmigo?-

\- ¡Ninguna, cómo podría tener algo contra ti si apenas te conozco! Tú eres la que está viendo un odio contra ti que nunca sentí.-

\- ¿Qué? Me gritabas incluso cuando te saludaba ¡Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita! Y por cierto, ya que dices odiar tanto a Martin ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con él? La academia es lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerlo lejos de ti.-

\- Para tú información él es el que no deja de pegarse a mi lado, por más que intento alejarme de él todo lo humanamente posible en esta academia él vuelve a mí una y otra vez para molestarme, él es el que no tiene vida social y sólo le queda pegarse a mí para no sentirse solo ¡No yo!

\- Pues deberías haber estado muy feliz cuando comenzamos a salir porque no hubo ni un solo minuto en que buscásemos acercarnos a ti, Martin y yo estábamos de lo mejor por nuestra cuenta ¡Eras tú la que siempre llegaba con su actitud de amargada a tratarnos mal! ¿Si realmente querías tanto estar lejos de Martin cómo es que pasaste esas dos semanas muerta de rabia y buscándonos todo el día para insultarnos? De hecho estos últimos dos días te he visto muy pegada a Martin y parecías mucho más feliz que durante las últimas dos semanas.

\- Espera ¿Qué estás insinuando?- Caitlin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, finalmente el momento de la verdad había llegado

\- Diana ¿A ti te gusta Martin verdad?-

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Primero vienes a insultarme y ahora dices que mi problema es que me gusta mi hermano!? ¡Pero qué pasa contigo! Mira, Martin es un idiota y lo conozco lo suficiente como para ser incapaz de verlo de ese modo. Además ¡Martin es mi hermano! ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?- Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso para Diana, quien parecía estar a un paso de irse del lugar harta de las demenciales acusaciones de la ex de su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en decir que es tu hermano? Tú y él no son nada en realidad, su hermandad es sólo algo político ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de tus propios cambios de actitud?-

\- Espera, el día sábado cuando hablaste con Martin fue desde el teléfono de mi habitación…- Tras aquellas palabras el rostro de Diana se puso blanco. - ¡Oh por dios, pensaste que Martin te engañaba conmigo! Mira, entiendo que hayas malinterpretado las cosas pero te aseguro que no es lo que crees.-

\- Sé que Martin no me estaba engañando contigo, aunque no voy a negarte que al principio lo pensé ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ese viernes?

\- Quisiera decírtelo, pero no puedo…-

\- ¿Por qué no puedes? Dime… ¿Tiene acaso algo que ver con las ausencias que han tenido este año en la academia?- El rostro de Diana tomó un gesto de terror que neutralizó toda la rabia que hasta ese momento había expresado.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esa información?-

\- ¡Responde a mi pregunta!-

\- Por favor Caitlin, cállate y no vuelvas a preguntar eso, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.- Diana bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Yo? En qué están metidos ustedes querrás decir - Caitlin observó como Diana sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la academia a paso rápido.

Aunque no sin antes pasar por su lado y susurrarle rápidamente algo al oído.

\- Martin no te mintió.-

* * *

Nota del autor:

Este es el capítulo en que la historia comienza a volverse más intrigante, pienso que es mi único fanfic donde es más entretenido leer la historia sin conocer la serie original.

Me gustó mucho la idea de que alguien encarase a Diana respecto a su actitud sospechosa y los rumores en la academia y Caitlin cumplía el papel ideal al no ser cercana a ella pero haber visto lo suficiente como para querer encararla. En mi headcanon Caitlin es directa y le molesta ver a otros generando problemas que arrastren a personas externas en él, puedo verla como una chica muy directa y confrontacional ante las situaciones incómodas, mucho más que Diana por cierto.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Martin Mystery no me pertenece, es propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez tomó los personajes de un cómic italiano.

* * *

Caitlin llegó a casa y encendió la computadora esperando ver a Alex conectada, necesitaba contarle todo lo que había ocurrido durante su conversación con Diana. Lo último que la chica le había dicho seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza ¿Que acaso Martin no dijo que había sido atrapado por un brazalete? No tenía sentido alguno que eso fuese real.

¿O sí?

Un golpeteo en la puerta de entrada la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Se preguntó quién podía ser considerando que no había invitado a nadie a casa. Por precaución decidió mirar por la mirilla de la puerta antes de abrir, las cosas habían estado demasiado extrañas últimamente como para arriesgarse.

\- ¿Alex, qué haces aquí? ¡Que sorpresa!- La chica entró rápidamente sin decir palabra alguna, su rostro parecía más pálido de lo habitual ¿Estaba nerviosa?

\- Rápido, cierra la puerta y apaga tu celular ¿Tu computadora no tiene micrófono verdad?-

\- ¿Qué pasó, en qué lío te metiste?-

\- En qué lío nos metimos querrás decir. Alguien intentó entrar a la computadora de mi amigo, el que nos consiguió la información de Torrington.-

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿No será por tú sabes qué verdad?- Caitlin se asustó con la noticia pero tampoco dejó que ésta la alarmase, después de todo seguramente Torrington no era el único lugar al que ese amigo de Alex había accedido en el último tiempo.

\- Aún no lo sabemos, pero por seguridad te recomiendo borrar el correo que te envié, no sabemos en qué están metidos tu ex y su hermana, pero si la gente con la que están asociados se dio cuenta de que los estamos espiando puedo asegurarte de que es gente peligrosa ¡El computador de mi amigo es una fortaleza!

\- Esto es sin duda algo grande ¿En qué están metidos esos dos? Hoy hablé con Diana y cuando le pregunté por dónde estaban el viernes pasado me dijo que no podía hablar al respecto, cuando le pregunté si tenía algo que ver con sus ausencias en clases se puso pálida y me dijo que no volviese a tocar el tema, y además...-

\- ¿Qué más dijo?-

\- Eso es lo que vuelve todo aún más extraño: Me dijo que Martin no me había mentido.

\- Espera ¿Lo del brazalete es real? Eso no tiene sentido.-

\- Pienso lo mismo, pero debiste ver como me lo dijo, parecía como si sintiese que alguien la estuviese espiando, cuando le dije lo de las ausencias sentí que quería callarme a toda costa.-

Ambas guardaron silencio mientras pensaban acerca de todos los nuevos datos que se agregaban a su investigación. Después de considerar la reacción de Diana la idea de que aquello que hacía a los hermanos faltar a clases era lo mismo que había entrado a la computadora del amigo de Alex no parecía tan descabellada. Debía tratarse de alguien con un inmenso conocimiento computacional y la tecnología como para espiar a alguien durante todo el día, por lo que no podía tratarse de cualquiera, debían estar haciendo algo para alguien sumamente poderoso.

\- Quizás trabajan para el gobierno.- Dijo Alex mientras se balanceaba sobre la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo.

\- A esta altura empiezo a creer que es muy probable ¿Pero por qué tendrían entre sus filas a un par de adolescentes?

\- Tal vez son espías o súper genios.

\- Si efectivamente se trata del gobierno estamos perdidas, saben que espiábamos a sus agentes, no tardarán en dar con nuestro paradero y quién sabe lo que puede pasar si eso sucede. Será mejor no buscar nada en internet al respecto ni hablar de esto en línea. A partir de ahora todo lo que implique este tema lo hablaremos en persona, con los celulares apagados ¿Entendido? Rayos, jamás imaginé que nos veríamos metidas en algo como esto.

\- Pero no puedes negar que es emocionante.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Ciertamente lo era pero no por eso no resultaba intimidante haber probablemente sido descubiertas por lo que sea que estuviese tras la ausencia de los dos hermanastros.

Caitlin llegó a la clase sorprendentemente temprano, le había costado conciliar el sueño después de lo que Alex le había dicho y las teorías llenaban su mente. Todo indicaba que debían en efecto cumplir algún servicio para una persona u organización importante y lo suficientemente poderosa como para poder espiarlos todo el tiempo ¿Pero qué rol cumplirían dos adolescentes en algo así? Debía ofrecer algún servicio que aportase algo positivo, de lo contrario Diana jamás habría accedido a entrar ¿Cómo habían llegado a formar parte de algo así?

\- Buenos días Caitlin, que extraño verte tan temprano aquí.- La chica levantó la vista para observar a la persona de la que provenía el saludo. Era Diana, había olvidado que compartían la primera clase del día.

\- Buenos días Diana ¿Verdad que si? Pensé que venir temprano de vez en cuando no era tan mala idea, ya sabes, dar algo de variedad a las cosas.-

\- Suena bastante bien, ojalá conserves ese buen hábito.- Dijo antes de ir a su asiento para comenzar a revisar sus apuntes de la clase.

No volvieron a hablar durante el día, Caitlin había notado cierta tirantez en la voz de Diana y sabía que ese saludo no había sido más que por cortesía. Probablemente la chica pensó que Caitlin había llegado temprano para espiarla o preguntarle nuevamente sobre aquello de lo que habían hablado el día anterior pero para Caitlin no era necesario, no al menos por ahora.

El celular de Caitlin vibró por un momento distrayendo a la chica de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

"Ven sola a la torre de Torrington a la salida de clases, es urgente."

El mensaje puso nerviosa a Caitlin ¿Quién podría haberlo enviado? Miró a Diana de reojo pero no había forma de que hubiese sido ella, parecía demasiado concentrada en la clase como para haber acabado de enviar un mensaje de texto. Rogó que no fuese una trampa, después de la conversación con Alex la posibilidad de haber atraído la atención de un enemigo demasiado grande como para lidiar con él era alta y este mensaje podía representar un gran peligro ¿Pero qué alternativa le quedaba? Quizás se trataba de otra pieza importante de información que completase el rompecabezas y no iba a rendirse ahora que ya estaba de seguro metida en un buen lío.

Finalmente las clases acabaron y Caitlin corrió a toda prisa a la torre de la academia para encontrarse con el emisor del mensaje misterioso. Tenía miedo pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad actuaba como un estimulante que le ayudaba a dejar salir toda su valentía.

Miró a su alrededor y tras procurar que nadie estuviese viéndola entró a la torre cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dentro estaba oscuro y sólo la luz que se colaba por los ventanales aportaba algo de iluminación al lugar. No parecía haber nadie dentro, quizás aún no llegaba la persona que había enviado el mensaje, Caitlin se había apresurado en llegar cuanto antes al lugar por lo que no era tan raro que ese fuera el caso.

\- ¿Caitlin, eres tú?- La voz de Lilith surgió por entre uno de los rincones de la torre, sonaba verdaderamente nerviosa.

\- ¿Lilith? ¿Tú fuiste la del mensaje? ¿Por qué estás escondida, qué pasó?-

\- ¡No hay tiempo, estamos en graves problemas!- Dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo para arrastrarla a su escondite.- Después de que nos pediste ayuda se me ocurrió que sería buena idea seguir a ese chico un rato y vi algo que no debía, él ¡No, ellos, también estaba el cocinero gigante! Entraron por un portal en una pared ¡Y desaparecieron! Después de eso he sentido como si alguien me estuviese siguiendo, no importa dónde voy la sensación me persigue, no sé qué es lo que está pasando pero ese chico y su hermana están metidos en algo grande y al parecer saben que los vi. Le pedí a Lizzy que te enviase un mensaje desde un número falso desde el salón de computación ¡Pero puedo sentir que ya saben de mí y estoy segura de que van a agarrarme!-

\- No te preocupes, voy a sacarte de aquí, podemos escondernos y…- Caitlin intentó calmarla pero tan pronto empezó a hablar fue interrumpida por su amiga que no paraba de tiritar.

\- ¡No, no hay tiempo, tienes que irte, no pasará mucho hasta que me encuentren! Saldremos al mismo tiempo y así los despistaremos ¿Entendido? No creo que sean más de dos personas. Pero antes hay algo que debo preguntarte, algo que no podía arriesgarme a dejar que esta gente rastrease en tu celular ¿Recuerdas cómo fue que conociste a tu ex novio?

La pregunta hizo eco en Caitlin, durante todo este tiempo nunca había pensado en ello, por más que lo intentaba era incapaz de recordarlo ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan importante hubiese desaparecido de su mente?

\- Me lo imaginé.- Dijo antes de levantarse de su escondite y dirigirse a la salida.- Trataré de distraerlos pero no puedo asegurarte nada, si no nos volvemos a ver sabrás que estamos metiéndonos con algo mucho peor de lo que probablemente pensamos. Mucha suerte.-

Caitlin observó en silencio a su amiga marcharse de la torre, esta vez mucho más tranquila que al comienzo y con la actitud de quien va al sacrificio. Compartían la primera clase del día siguiente por lo que en la mañana sabría si había logrado salvarse.

La vuelta a casa había sido tremendamente estresante, todos parecían tener una apariencia sospechosa y pensó que no lo lograría pero finalmente estaba frente a su puerta. Se lanzó sobre la cama y esperó a recuperar la calma. Poco a poco se sumaban cosas que iban dando forma al misterio, pero la más inesperada de todas había sido aquella relacionada consigo misma ¿Cómo era posible que una de las pistas estuviese en su propia mente y hubiese sido incapaz de notarlo? Por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar cómo había conocido a Martin, sólo recordaba que un día lo vio y el flechazo fue instantáneo, pero todo en torno al hecho parecía estar completamente borrado… ¿borrado?

Corrió a la computadora y tecleó en el buscador las palabras clave, sabía que era peligroso pero ya no tenía sentido preocuparse cuando estaba segura de que tenían pleno conocimiento de quien era ella.

 _"Pérdida de memoria inexplicable"_

 _"Organización"_

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta a su pregunta, nada parecía coincidir con lo que estaba buscando. Debía haber algo que estuviese olvidando, algo que le permitiera volver su búsqueda más específica ¿No había dicho Diana que lo que Martin le había dicho el viernes no era mentira? ¿No había dicho que lo habían atrapado dentro de un brazalete? Quizás la palabra faltante era…

 _"Paranormal"_

Y enseguida, apenas unos cuantos resultados después encontró lo que finalmente parecía dar respuesta a todo el misterio.

 _"Foro de lo Paranormal: El Centro"_

 _"¿Han oído algo al respecto? Dicen que es una organización ultra secreta que investiga todo tipo de actividad paranormal alrededor del mundo pero casi nadie sabe de ellos, al parecer son muy buenos escondiendo su rastro y según los rumores tienen contacto directo con extraterrestres, reciben apoyo de los servicios secretos de todo el mundo pero es difícil encontrar testimonios al respecto, dicen que todos los afectados por casos paranormales neutralizados por El Centro no pueden recordar nada salvo imágenes inconexas de la situación, pero son incapaces de darse cuenta hasta que algo les detona la necesidad de pensar en el recuerdo borrado, por lo que podríamos haber sido víctimas de uno de sus lavados de cerebro y no tener idea."_

Finalmente había encontrado la respuesta que estaba buscando, al fin todo tenía sentido.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, Martin y Diana son agentes del Centro! De seguro conocí a Martin en alguna de sus misiones ¡Por eso no podía recordar nada! El viernes Martin me dejó plantada porque debió estar en una misión del Centro ¡Y por eso Diana falta tanto a clases y todas sus ausencias coinciden con las de Martin, ahora todo tiene sentido! De seguro Torrington tiene alguna conexión con El Centro y por eso les permiten faltar tanto sin que les afecte ¡Apuesto a que Martin no repite nunca gracias a ello! El tipo de la cafetería de seguro debe ser obra del Centro también ¡Por eso sólo habla con Martin y Diana! ¡Finalmente todo tiene sentido!-

Pero había algo más importante que todo eso.

\- ¡Martin de verdad no me mintió!- Su corazón saltó de felicidad al darse cuenta, todo lo que Martin le había dicho era verdad, realmente no quería arruinar las cosas con ella y había llegado tan lejos como para estar dispuesto a contarle que su razón para haberla dejado plantada tenía que ver con su trabajo como agente ¡La quería lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a contárselo!

\- ¡Necesito hablar con Martin!- Pensó en voz alta mientras corría a tomar su celular.

Sin embargo su felicidad fue interrumpida por un extraño sonido en el primer piso seguido de lo que parecían ser pasos ¿Habían entrado a su casa? No tenía tiempo para permitirse correr el riesgo que implicaba saciar su curiosidad. Tomó a toda prisa su patineta y con ayuda del árbol que daba a su ventana se lanzó en dirección al patio trasero. No iba a dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente, no después de todo lo que había descubierto ni mucho menos sin antes hablar con Martin, tenían que aclarar las cosas, necesitaba que Martin supiese que ella sabía la verdad.

\- ¡Por favor Martin contesta!- Dijo jadeando mientras intentaba contactarse con él a través del teléfono móvil procurando no dejar de correr.- ¡Maldición!- Gritó al darse cuenta que una camioneta blanca había comenzado a seguirla.

Debía escapar de ahí cuanto antes, se montó en su patineta y comenzó a rodar a toda velocidad mientras buscaba algún callejón por el cual esconderse. No debían haber demasiados agentes tras ella. Probablemente si lograba dejar atrás la camioneta blanca el camino a Torrington estaría relativamente despejado. Sabía donde estaba el cuarto de Martin por lo que aún si no lograba que le respondiera tenía alguna esperanza.

¡Bingo! Un pequeño callejón actuó como su salvador en ese momento. Miró hacia atrás, la camioneta no había podido seguirla a través de un espacio tan estrecho, estaba salvada por al menos unos minutos. Salió a una calle más importante y miró a su alrededor siendo lo más cercano a ella una tienda de caridad. Entró rápidamente y jadeando habló con la vendedora, una chica joven unos años mayor que ella.

\- ¡Por favor ayúdame, unos hombres me persiguen!-

\- ¿Qué? Espera ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste?-

\- ¡Te juro que no hice nada, me vienen persiguiendo en una camioneta blanca e intentaron secuestrarme, por favor te lo ruego, no les digas que me escondí aquí!-

\- ¡Como sea, sólo ve y escóndete en los probadores!-

Caitlin corrió en dirección a los probadores y se escondió a toda prisa dentro de uno mientras luchaba por controlar su respiración agitada. Sabía que inevitablemente la encontrarían tarde o temprano pero no podía permitir que lo hicieran hasta que hablase con Martin.

Volvió a intentar llamarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo: buzón de voz ¿Estaría haciéndolo a propósito acaso?

\- Buenas tardes ¿Busca algo en especial?- Preguntó la vendedora a un intimidante sujeto vestido de blanco que acababa de entrar al local

\- De hecho sí, estoy buscando a una chica joven, una adolescente delgada y de cabello corto de color oscuro, debe tener unos dieciséis años, usaba una polera con un estampado de dibujos animados y pantalón ¿No la habrás visto por aquí?- Preguntó el sujeto mirándola fijamente a los ojos

\- Me temo que no he visto a nadie con esa descripción, no han entrado muchos clientes hoy.- La vendedora hacía un esfuerzo por ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Mmm, ya veo ¿Le importa que revise el local para estar seguro?-

\- Pues claro, no hay problema.

El lugar en efecto se veía vacío, el agente comenzó a revisar cada rincón una y otra vez hasta estar seguro de que la escena estaba limpia

\- Todo libre.- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño de los empleados.- Lamento los inconvenientes, que tenga una buena tarde.-

La vendedora se despidió luchando por mantener la calma y no fue sino hasta un par de horas después que, una vez cerrada la puerta principal, se dirigió al fondo del local y movió uno de los canastos de ropa usada para dejar ver una puertecilla que daba a una pequeña bodega.

\- Ya puedes salir, realmente eres hábil sobreviviendo ¿No es así?-

\- Que puedo decir, momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.-

\- ¿Qué hiciste que te hizo caer en la mira de gente como esa? ¿Son del servicio de inteligencia o algo? ¡Se ven peligrosos!- Le dijo mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas.

\- Es una larga historia que me temo no puedo contar, pero te prometo que no hice nada malo ¡Soy una estudiante de Torrington de hecho!-

\- ¡Vaya! Así que eres una niña de buena situación, quién lo hubiera dicho.-

\- No soy tan rica como mis compañeros ¡Pero por favor tienes que evitar que me lleven esos sujetos, me han estado persiguiendo todo el día, incluso entraron a mi casa y si me atrapan no sé qué será de mí!.-

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres, no vivo lejos de aquí y puedes usar ropa del local para disfrazarte, dudo que de noche sean capaces de reconocerte si hacemos un buen trabajo.-

Y así con unas cuantas prendas viejas, algo de maquillaje y zapatos de tacón logró que Caitlin tomase un aspecto que por lo menos de noche y bajo la luces de la calle haría muy difícil reconocerla.

\- Mi auto está estacionado por aquí cerca, llegaremos en un minuto.-

La noche pasó sin inconvenientes, a pesar del temor de Caitlin de ser encontrada en cualquier momento su plan había funcionado y la vendedora resultó ser una chica muy agradable con quien la conversación se dio con facilidad.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve en auto? Sería mucho más rápido para ti y más seguro.

\- Te lo agradezco pero prefiero ir a pie, ya hiciste por mí más de lo que podría agradecerte y no quiero que te metas en problemas. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.-

\- Eso espero ¡Nos vemos Caitlin!-

Ambas chicas se despidieron para seguir cada una con lo suyo. Era hora de volver al camino, después de todo había un chico al que tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

* * *

Nota del autor:

Finalmente Caitlin descubrió la verdad. Es gracioso escribir hoy en día acerca de mensajes de texto y de llegar a casa para conversar con alguien online, han cambiado mucho las cosas en los últimos años respecto a Internet pero la historia está ambientada en la primera década del 2000 así que fue transportarse en el tiempo escribir sobre ello aún cuando no hay necesidad de muchas alusiones a la época (salvo tecnológicas y de modas en un par de escenas).

Siempre he pensado que Torrington es una academia de clase alta, todo en ella parece bastante costoso y dan indicios de tener muchísimos recursos, me gusta creer que es un nido de chicos adinerados pero que la colegiatura igualmente es permisiva para alumnos de clase media.

¿Cómo pudo no haber notado lo extraño que era no recordar cómo conoció a Martin? A veces las pistas más evidentes están justo frente a nuestras narices.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

* * *

Finalmente se encontraba ante las puertas de la academia, todavía incapaz de creer que había sobrevivido a la persecución de los agentes del Centro. Estaba asustada y sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso la metería en problemas. Miró la hora, sin dudas era ya muy tarde para pretender entrar a la primera clase a menos de que quisiera ser reprendida por el profesor. Quería encontrar a Lilith y saber si había logrado escapar, aunque lo veía poco probable.

Entró al edificio esperando con ansias que terminase la primera clase, estar en Torrington vagando por los pasillos era sin duda una pésima forma de intentar pasar desapercibida, sobre todo considerando que la academia era casi territorio del Centro según lo que sabía. Por ello prefirió optar por esconderse en el baño de chicas hasta que sonara la campana.

Quería llamar a Martin pero no tenía sentido intentarlo en horario de clases. Se preguntó si Alex estaría a salvo, no había sabido nada de ella desde hacía más de un día y con el Centro persiguiéndolas temía lo peor. Llamarla por celular estaba totalmente fuera de posibilidades, estaba segura de que una organización como aquella tendría sus líneas intervenidas desde que descubrieron la intromisión en el archivo de Torrington.

Como deseaba que todos estuviesen bien.

La campana sonó dando fin a la primera clase de la mañana. Caitlin se apresuró en llegar a la puerta del salón maldiciendo los incómodos zapatos que la chica de la tienda le había prestado para su disfraz. Le dijo que eran los más cómodos que tenía que no fuesen zapatillas y aunque ciertamente no hacían imposible caminar (de lo contrario no hubiese podido llegar hasta Torrington a pie) estaban lejos de ser tan prácticos como su calzado habitual. Necesitaba llegar al salón donde debía estar Lilith y saber cómo estaba.

Cruzó corriendo la entrada de la sala y una vez dentro miró a su alrededor.

\- Señorita, veo que llegó un poco tarde a la clase.-

\- Lo siento profesor, problemas de fuerza mayor.- Dijo mientras buscaba a Lilith con la mirada. Una enorme sensación de alivio la inundó al ver a la chica sentada al fondo del salón. - Ahora con permiso ¡Lilith, estás a salvo!- Caitlin corrió emocionada a abrazar a su amiga, estaba tan feliz de verla en una sola pieza.

\- ¿Caitlin estás bien, por qué no llegaste a clases?-

\- No te imaginas todo lo que ha sucedido desde ayer ¡Tenías razón en todo!-

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué tuve razón?-

\- En lo que me dijiste ayer ¿Recuerdas?-

\- Pues no en realidad, no debió ser nada importante supongo, hasta lo que recuerdo ayer fue como cualquier otro día de clases.- Dijo con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de parecerse a su sonrisa usual.

Caitlin miró con atención su mirada, algo en ella estaba muy mal, parecía ida y sin brillo, como si alguien…

\- Está bien, en realidad no fue nada, no te preocupes.- Dijo perdiendo su buen ánimo inicial.

El Centro le había borrado la memoria, de seguro esa actitud neutra era la forma en que las víctimas del borrado de memoria permanecían durante los primeros días ¿Ella habría estado del mismo modo después de que le borraron la memoria la primera vez? La idea le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

\- ¿Vendrás a la próxima clase?- Preguntó Lilith con una neutralidad absoluta en su voz.

\- Sí, claro, ahí estaré. Ahora debo irme un momento, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos en clase.-

\- Si, nos vemos.-

Salió del salón y comenzó a caminar en dirección al grupo más grande de gente que pudo encontrar mientras intentaba una vez más llamar a Martin ¿Por qué no podía ser capaz de contestarle? Finalmente optó por tomarse unos minutos para enviarle un mensaje de texto. Si no quería responderle al menos así se enteraría del motivo de su llamada.

"Ya lo sé todo, lo que decías era verdad, necesito hablar contigo enseguida, auxilio"

\- Disculpa ¿Eres Caitlin verdad? ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?- Caitlin volteó lentamente su cabeza para observar a la mujer con apariencia de profesora que la miraba sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa si me reúso?- Dijo intentando ocultar su miedo, a lo que recibió como respuesta un fuerte agarrón en el hombro.

\- Me temo que no es posible aceptar esa posibilidad. Ahora por favor acompáñeme pacíficamente a menos de que quiera que hagamos uso de medidas más drásticas.- Dijo mientras la reducía sosteniendo su muñeca y poniéndola contra su espalda.

\- ¡No, suéltame! ¡Auxilio, esta mujer está intentando secuestrarme, no es una profesora! ¡Ayuda!- Comenzó a gritar y a patalear tan fuerte como pudo atrayendo la atención de todos los estudiantes presentes en el patio, para fortuna de Caitlin aún faltaba para que el receso terminase.

\- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a esa chica? ¡Suéltala!- Gritó un chico musculoso que se acercó rápidamente en compañía de otros a ofrecer ayuda a la estudiante en apuros.

Caitlin aprovechó la conmoción para lanzarle un cabezazo a la agente y desprenderse rápidamente de su restricción para escabullirse de la escena.

\- ¡Gracias chicos, les debo una!-

\- ¡Espera! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?-

\- Digamos que estoy en problemas, pero más importante ¿Has visto a Martin Mystery hoy?

\- Pues sí, lo vi hace un rato con su hermana, salieron de la clase de química ¿Tiene algo que ver en todo esto?-

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- Gritó antes de huir a toda prisa por entre los sectores boscosos de la academia.

Necesitaba encontrar a Martin antes de que El Centro lograse atraparla. Sabía que estaba en Torrington y no en una misión lo que le daba algo a su favor.

El teléfono sonó dejando finalmente ver el número de la persona a la que durante todo este tiempo había intentado contactar. Su corazón saltó de alegría al ver su nombre.

\- ¡Caitlin! ¿Estás bien?-

\- ¡Martin, perdóname por no haberte creído, todo lo que me dijiste era verdad!-

\- ¡Pues claro que lo era! Prometí que jamás te mentiría. Pero ya hablaremos de eso luego ¿Qué pasó?-

\- Bien, te mentiría si dijese que estoy bien, digamos que me metí en cosas que no debía y… ¡El Centro me persigue para borrarme la memoria, auxilio!-

\- ¿¡Dónde estás!?- Gritó Martin espantado desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- En las zonas verdes de Torrington, he logrado escapar pero no podré seguir con esto por mucho tiempo ¡Por favor Martin, tienes que hacer algo!-

\- Voy por ti, trata de ir a una zona concurrida, si acordamos un lugar por teléfono de seguro El Centro se enterará.-

\- Lo sé, tienen intervenida la señal.-

\- Vaya, estás al tanto de todo.-

\- Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de ello ¡O eso espero!-

\- Muy bien ¡Nos vemos pronto!-

Necesitaba volver al patio central de la academia, no había un lugar más visible y lleno de gente que ese y mientras estuviesen aún en el receso sería probablemente uno de los sectores más seguros. Apresuró el paso para llegar cuanto antes. Al fin había podido hablar con Martin, aquello la había inundado de una felicidad que la hacía sentir capaz de cualquier cosa. Como deseaba abrazarlo en ese momento.

¡Al fin podía ver el patio central! Sólo un poco más y estaría con Martin.

-¡No, suéltame, no ahora!- Gritó al sentir a un agente del Centro embestirla.-¡Déjame ir, no puede ser pierda estando tan cerca! ¡Martin!-

\- ¡Te tengo! Esta vez no vas a hacer lo mismo de la otra vez, sin duda eres una chiquilla muy escurridiza.-

"Reloj-U Activado: Selección Bungee Turbo"

Caitlin pudo sentir el peso del agente separarse de su cuerpo tras verlo recibir una embestida de parte de Martin.

\- ¡Martin!- Gritó emocionada mientras corría a lanzarse entre sus brazos.- ¡Sabía que me encontrarías, tenía tantas ganas de verte! No me mentiste ¡De verdad habías quedado atrapado en un brazalete!

\- ¿Podemos por favor dejar las reacciones melosas para más tarde? Por si no lo recuerdan El Centro está persiguiendo a Caitlin y tenemos que huir pronto.- La chica levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Diana, quien los observaba con los brazos cruzados y de mala gana. Caitlin jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que se alegraría de ver a la hermana de Martin recibirla con desprecio.

\- Ay hermanita, tú siempre tan fría. Por eso es que nunca conseguirás novio.-

\- ¿Y supongo que eso te alegra no es así?- Susurró Caitlin en un tono casi burlesco, aquella frase la había dicho más para sí misma que para los demás.

Los tres chicos se apresuraron en huir del lugar, por fortuna la camioneta de ambos hermanos se encontraba en los estacionamientos de Torrington por lo que podrían finalmente escapar con algo más veloz que una patineta.

\- ¡Date prisa Martin, no hay tiempo!-

\- ¡Lo sé, eso intento!- Finalmente la camioneta partió y el trío salió a toda velocidad de Torrington.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- Dijo Diana una vez llegaron al camino principal.

\- Necesitamos un lugar donde podamos escondernos de los agentes del Centro ¿Qué tal el bosque?

\- ¿¡Qué tienes en la cabeza Martin?! ¡El Centro nos espía día y noche, nos encontrarán sin importar dónde vayamos! Caitlin estaría probablemente mejor con cualquier otra persona excepto nosotros.-

\- El bosque me parece bien, es grande y perderse ahí es fácil, incluso si saben dónde estamos les costará trabajo encontrarnos, eso nos dará algo de tiempo para descansar y pensar en el siguiente movimiento.-

\- ¡Bien pensado Caitlin! no esperaba menos de mi amiga especial- Dijo Martin dedicándole una sonrisa que la hizo explotar de felicidad.-

\- Agh, que desagradable…- Diana apoyó el brazo contra la ventana del asiento trasero y dirigió su mirada al paisaje en un intento de apartar su atención del par que la acompañaba.

Los tres llegaron al bosque y una vez dentro escondieron la camioneta, en su interior dejaron ocultos el Reloj-U y los celulares de cada uno, de esa forma rastrearlos sería mucho más difícil aun sabiendo que se encontraban en el bosque.

Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo intentando perderse de los agentes del Centro, el miedo a ser encontrados superaba al temor de ser incapaces de salir del bosque. En el peor de los casos pasarían un par de días hasta que un guardabosques los encontrase por lo que no era tan terrible después de todo. Lo importante era dejar atrás al Centro y salvar a Caitlin, aún si eso significaba ser sancionados.

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? Estoy cansada y dudo que nos encuentren a esta altura. Además, desde aquí se ve realmente hermoso el atardecer.- Ambos hermanastros se miraron sorprendidos tras oír las palabras de Caitlin. Era extraño ver a una chica tan energética decir algo como eso pero a pesar de ello consideraron que era una decisión razonable.

\- Iré a buscar algo con lo que hacer una fogata, de lo contrario nos congelaremos durante la noche.

\- ¡Espera Martin, voy contigo!- Caitlin lo siguió a través del bosque, ambos procuraron no alejarse demasiado de donde estaba Diana, no era la idea perderse de vista y terminar perdidos cada uno por separado.

Finalmente el momento que Caitlin tanto había esperado para hablar a solas con Martin había llegado.

\- Martin ¿Podemos parar un segundo? Realmente quiero mirar el atardecer.-

\- ¿Estás bien? Jamás pensé oírte tan entusiasmada con algo tan aburrido.-

\- Lo sé, digamos que sólo es un capricho después de una semana muy agitada.-

\- Oh, ya veo.-

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron sobre un tronco caído en un claro del bosque, pudiendo apreciar el cielo a pesar del mar de hojas verdes que los cubría. Guardaron silencio por unos segundos hasta que uno de ellos se armó de valor para hablar.

\- ¿Sabes? Me dolió cuando me enteré de que le habías coqueteado a Jenny diciendo que yo era historia antigua.

\- ¡Me habías dejado! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? En el fondo fue doloroso perderte, no quería que notasen que me había afectado.-

\- ¿Por qué no?-

\- No quiero que me vean como una persona débil, ya me basta con la mala imagen que todos tienen de mí como para que además me agreguen esa característica.-

\- Vaya, eso es raro de oír.-

\- No soy tan idiota, en el fondo sé que no me ven más que como un niño. Papá, Diana, todos piensan lo mismo…

\- ¿Pero te quieren a pesar de ello verdad?

\- Supongo que no tienen alternativa.-

\- Estoy segura de que Diana no te quiere sólo por obligación.-

\- ¿Quererme? ¡Ella no me soporta! Estoy seguro de que en el fondo estaría mucho mejor sin mí.

\- Creo que sólo no sabes comprender su amor, ya sabes, como el tipo de chica que trata mal al chico que le gusta.- Martin dejó escapar una alegre risa ante aquella frase, la idea de definir a Diana en esos términos se le hizo extraño pero gracioso.

\- ¡Sin duda aún te falta mucho por conocer a mi hermana! Pero en fin, hablemos de ti, no me has dicho nada sobre cómo te enteraste de todo y tengo mucha curiosidad.

Y así fue como Caitlin comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido aquella semana desde ese viernes por la noche en que la había dejado plantada, pasando por sus temores hacia Diana, la investigación de Alex, la intromisión en la base de datos de Torrington, su escape nocturno en patineta y su petición de asilo en un local de caridad con disfraz incluido.

\- ¡Vaya, sí que viviste toda una aventura en mi ausencia! ¿Pero qué es eso de creer que te iba a engañar con Diana? ¡Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado! De todas las chicas Diana es a la que menos deberías temer.- Dijo riendo.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que me engañarías con otras chicas Martin Mystery?- Caitlin intentó fingir un tono severo, estaba demasiado feliz como para poder sonar convincente. Ambos rieron al unísono.

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio por un momento.

\- Me alegra saber que mantuviste tu promesa Martin. Realmente eres el mejor, sin importar que los demás digan lo contrario. Por cierto, hay algo que necesito preguntarte ¿El Centro borró mi memoria antes no es así?- El rostro de Martin cambió de expresión y sus ojos esquivaron la mirada de la chica, su actitud denotaba cierta incomodidad.

\- Si, después de un caso que ocurrió antes de que empezáramos a salir. Pero no fue una eliminación normal, en tu caso fue parcial.-

\- ¿Fue así con todos los afectados?-

\- No, sólo contigo, le pedí a mi líder que intercediera por mí. Nos conocimos durante un caso en que un monstruo de sombras intentó apoderarse del mundo y nunca antes le había gustado a una chica. Si te borraban la memoria iba a perderte y no quería que eso sucediera. Así que llegamos a un acuerdo con El Centro y accedieron a aplicar en tu caso sólo eliminación parcial de memoria para que así no me olvidaras.- Martin se veía realmente avergonzado tras reconocer todo aquello.

\- Eres alguien que tiene una debilidad muy grande por las chicas según veo.-

\- No voy a negarlo, todas me parecen lindas.-

\- ¿Cuántas veces te has enamorado?-

\- No había encontrado a la chica correcta hasta que te conocí.- Caitlin no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír esa frase por muy pre hecha que fuese.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello?-

\- ¿Realmente crees que te engañé con mi hermanastra no?-

\- De hecho no.- Respondió riendo suavemente.- Pero sí creo que me escondes algo al respecto.-

\- Como digas, no hay forma de convencerte de lo contrario ¿No?- Martin tomó una falsa actitud de molestia ante la terquedad de su amiga. En el fondo sólo le importaba que Caitlin había finalmente vuelto a su lado y eso lo llenaba de una felicidad que lo avergonzaba mucho reconocer.

\- Lo mismo digo.-

Ambos guardaron silencio y contemplaron el atardecer hasta que una interrupción llegó a cambiarlo todo.

\- ¡Chicos, El Centro nos encontró, hay que huir, se están acercando!- Gritó Diana jadeando.

Martin tomó a Caitlin de la mano e intentó arrancar con ella, sin embargo la chica no se movió de su lugar.

\- ¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos, no hay tiempo!- La chica negó con la cabeza sin borrar su cálida sonrisa.

\- Está bien chicos, es suficiente, no necesitan seguir huyendo por mí. Sabía que este momento tenía que llegar, tan sólo quería aplazarlo el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar contigo Martin.-

Los agentes del Centro, esta vez acompañados de un grupo más grande que el anterior llegaron corriendo al lugar y preparados para tomar detenido al grupo completo.

\- ¡Me rindo, no necesitan emplear la fuerza! ¡Me rindo!- Gritó Caitlin con las manos en alto y acercándose al equipo de agentes del Centro.

\- ¡Caitlin no! Podemos ocultarte en alguna parte, no tienes que sacrificar tus recuerdos por el bien de ellos ¡Por favor vuelve Caitlin!

\- ¡No, es suficiente, no pienso pasarme el resto de mi vida huyendo! Supe desde el momento en que descubrí la verdad que esto pasaría, y voy a asumir las consecuencias.

Ambos chicos observaron como los agentes del Centro tomaron detenida a Caitlin sin oponer resistencia. Una voz familiar los envolvió con su presencia.

\- Me han decepcionado agentes, han roto literalmente todo protocolo posible frente a un caso de filtración. Ya hablaremos en mi oficina al respecto, esto requiere de una sanción.- M.O.M. los condujo al portal que los llevaría a su oficina, la molestia en su tono era evidente.

\- ¡Por favor perdónanos M.O.M.! Yo sólo quería mantener a mi amiga especial conmigo.-

\- ¡Su amiga especial por poco nos pone en peligro y no sólo eso, incluso golpeó a un agente! No imagina cuantos dolores de cabeza nos ha causado desde que descubrimos que alguien había entrado a los archivos privados de Torrington ¡Puso en peligro a la organización completa Agente Mystery!-

\- Lo… lo siento M.O.M. ¿Pero como soy tu agente favorito estoy seguro de que podrás hacer una pequeña excepción por mi verdad?- Dijo Martin intentando poner la expresión más tierna que su rostro le permitía, lo que no hizo más que empeorar la ira de M.O.M.

\- ¡Agente Mystery, en castigo por su mal comportamiento será enviado a la Antártica en su período de vacaciones de verano y se le requisará su reloj-u durante un mes, eso sin considerar su suspensión temporal de servicio!-

\- Je, te lo has ganado.- Dijo Diana en voz baja esbozando una sonrisa burlesca.

\- Usted también agente Lombard, no olvide que fue cómplice del agente Mystery en esto.- La sonrisa de Diana desapareció tan pronto escuchó aquella parte del castigo que la incluía.

\- Y ahora hagan el favor de retirarse, ya he soportado suficientes problemas relacionados a ustedes hoy.

\- ¡Espera M.O.M.! ¿Puedo pedirte un pequeñísimo favor?- Rogó Martin poniendo la expresión más tierna que sabía hacer.

\- No siga abusando de mi reducida paciencia agente Mystery.-

\- ¡Por favor M.O.M., ya aprendí de mi error y es algo muy pequeño! Sólo quiero poder hablar una última vez con Caitlin antes de que le borren la memoria de forma total ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí, tu agente favorito?-

\- Agh… Está bien Martin, haré los contactos para que accedas a una conversación con ella.-

\- ¡Gracias M.O.M, eres la mejor!- Reaccionó tan feliz que estuvo a punto de correr a besarla, acto que fue detenido por la misma M.O.M al notarlo.

\- ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra acercarte más de la cuenta Martin! no tengo ningún interés en alguien de tu edad.-

\- ¡Tranquila, sólo bromeaba!- Dijo sonriendo mientras Diana lo miraba con reproche.

Entraron juntos al sector donde tenían a Caitlin detenida, el procedimiento no sería hasta unas horas después por lo que tenían tiempo para despedirse de su amiga sin necesidad de apresurar demasiado las cosas.

\- ¿Martin?- Caitlin levantó la cabeza para ver a quien acababa de cruzar la puerta de su celda. -¿Los castigaron muy duro verdad?

\- Bueno, unas vacaciones en la Antártida no son precisamente deseables pero pudo ser peor, al menos seguiremos trabajando para El Centro.-

\- ¿Te gusta tu trabajo no es así?

\- Si, me encanta.

\- Me alegra tanto oír eso, lamento que no podré disfrutar de saberlo por mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo borrarán mi memoria?-

\- Dentro de unas horas, de aquí al anochecer probablemente ya habrán aplicado el procedimiento.-

\- ¿Es más doloroso que la eliminación de memoria que experimenté antes?-

\- No, la sensación es la misma, sólo cambia la cantidad de recuerdos que podrás conservar.

\- ¿Podré recordarte después?-

\- No… ya me confirmaron que eliminarán incluso los recuerdos que quedaron del borrado parcial, no quieren correr riesgos.- La voz de Martin adquirió un tono de tristeza al darle aquella información.

\- Está bien, es lo que imaginé que sucedería.-

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio por un momento, tal como cuando miraron aquella puesta de sol juntos.

\- Martin, hay algo que quiero decirte, y me es difícil porque no soy muy hábil en las cosas del amor. Pero quiero que sepas que eres el primer hombre del que me he enamorado.- El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario.

\- Caitlin, yo…-

\- ¡Por favor no digas nada! Está bien si no me respondes. Verás… sé que todos te ven como un idiota, pero los que verdaderamente han llegado a conocerte saben que eres valiente, gentil y de buen corazón, y que a pesar de todas las cosas te quieren porque conocen ese lado tuyo. No cierres tus sentimientos a ellos, deja que conozcan ese lado de ti. Hubiese querido poder conocerlo más pero sé que hay personas a tu lado que serán felices de poder hacerlo en mi lugar, no les cierres tu corazón.

\- ¿Estás hablando de Diana otra vez verdad?- Dijo mirándola molesto.

\- ¡Deja de hacer como que no sabes que digo la verdad! No necesitas ocultarme nada, sé que en realidad tu obsesión con Jenni y el resto de las chicas de la academia es porque temes quedarte solo cuando Diana te deje ¿Tienes miedo de perderla no es así?- Martin la miró con la expresión molesta de un niño que no encuentra como justificar lo que acaban de decirle.

\- ¡Bien, está bien! Supongo que en el fondo tienes algo de razón.-

\- ¡Se honesto Martin Mystery! Después de todo me lo prometiste. Además, este es el momento de confesar lo que quieras, a fin de cuentas en unas horas no podré recordar nada de esto.

\- ¡Está bien, tienes razón, no quiero que Diana me deje! En el fondo creo que es la única chica capaz de soportarme.-

\- ¿Algo más que confesar?-

-Pues… creo que se ve muy bien en traje de baño- Dijo apenas en un gruñido.

\- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tenía razón!-

\- ¡Ya! Está bien, tú ganas, descubriste mi mayor secreto ¿Ahora podemos cambiar de tema? Me siento terrible tras confesar todo eso.

\- No deberías sentirte mal por ello, biológicamente no es más tu hermana de lo que yo lo soy.-

\- Es fácil decirlo cuando no corres el riesgo de que tu familia te tire a la calle si se enteran.-

\- Estás exagerando, estoy segura de que no saldría tan mal.-

\- ¿Podemos parar con tu extraña obsesión de querer hacerme tener una relación con mi hermanastra por favor? Ya entendí tu deseo final lo suficientemente claro.-

\- ¡Pero ese no es mi deseo final! En realidad mi único deseo en este momento es éste.- Dijo antes de sin ninguna clase de advertencia previa saltar a los brazos de Martin y besarlo en los labios.

El beso lo pilló absolutamente por sorpresa, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Habían estado juntos dos semanas, sin embargo aquello nunca había ocurrido antes a causa de la falta de experiencia de ambos. El beso fue largo y cálido. Martin se aferró a ella con la fuerza de quien sabe que ese momento no volvería a repetirse, si hubiesen podido detener el tiempo en ese instante para siempre sin lugar a dudas lo habrían hecho.

\- ¿Sabes? Aún puedo derribar al guardia de la entrada y ayudarte a escapar, no me importaría perder mi trabajo en el Centro si eso significa estar contigo.

\- ¡Eres tan cursi a veces Martin Mystery!- Dijo riendo alegremente. - ¿Sabes? Ese fue mi primer beso, lamento que no podré recordarlo en unas horas, pero eso significa que es un beso secreto ¿No? Es doblemente especial.-

\- También fue el primero para mí… por vergonzoso que pueda sonar…-

\- ¡Alguna primera vez contigo que quede para mí! Ya podrá Diana quedarse con todas las demás.

\- Ja, ja, muy graciosa Cat.-

\- Te amo Martin Mystery.

\- Yo también te amo Caitlin.-

Martin salió de la celda con una sensación de vacío por dentro. En unas horas su primer amor habría desaparecido y toda esa conversación existiría sólo en sus recuerdos. Se acercó a Diana con una expresión triste y le dijo que Caitlin quería hablar con ella.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Y para qué?

\- Yo que sé, sólo hazlo, por una vez en tu vida ten algo de consideración para variar.-

\- Que agradable Martin, no esperaba menos de ti.- Le respondió en un tono sarcástico para luego dirigirse al interior de la celda en que la chica se encontraba.

\- Martin dijo que querías hablar conmigo.-

\- ¿No te lo esperabas no es así?-

\- No, en lo absoluto, no es que nos lleváramos bien a fin de cuentas.-

\- Mira, sé que sin importar lo que diga seguirás negándolo, y está bien, no necesito saber la verdad, dentro de unas horas voy a desaparecer y no recordaré nada de esto. Pero tú tendrás que vivir con esa carga que llevas encima por el resto de tu vida si no te permites ser un poco incorrecta, lo suficiente como para permitirte ser honesta contigo misma y con tus sentimientos

\- ¿Estás insinuando lo de que me gusta Martin verdad? Tienes una obsesión con el asunto.

\- Así es, pero lo que me obsesiona es tu manía de tratar a toda chica que decida acercarse a Martin como si fuese una enemiga, me trataste como si no me soportaras sólo porque salí un par de semanas con tu hermanastro, y no creas que no me enteré de como actuaste con Jenni cuando pensó en darle una oportunidad a Martin. Te rehúsas a aceptar tus sentimientos por él pero tampoco dejas que nadie más lo quiera ¿Qué clase de amor tóxico es ese?

\- Martin es un idiota, que tú no quieras verlo es asunto tuyo, simplemente no quiero ver a ninguna chica ser víctima de su inmadurez, eso es todo.-

\- Sabes que no es verdad porque lo conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que es probablemente el chico más valiente que conocerás en tu vida y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ayudar a otro, especialmente si se trata de ti.- Diana se sonrojó levemente tras oír aquello, haciéndola desviar su mirada intentando ocultar su reacción.

\- No necesitas darme la razón. Sólo permítete seguir tus impulsos de vez en cuando.-

\- ¡Eres repugnante! ¡Me alegra saber que en unas horas más no volveré a tener que aguantarte!- Gritó lanzándole una mirada llena de odio antes de abandonar la celda hecha furia.

\- ¡Nos vemos Di!- Le gritó riendo.

\- ¡Y no me llames Di!-

Diana abandonó la celda con un aspecto tan amenazante que fue inevitable el comentario de Martin al verla.

\- ¿Estás bien? Parece que no estuvieron muy amigables las cosas ahí dentro.- Le dijo mientras jugaba con una lata de refresco que acababa de comprar en una máquina expendedora cercana.- ¡Relájate Di, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido habrá desaparecido en unas horas!- Diana sintió algo frío pegarse a su mejilla, era la lata de Martin. – Ten, para calmar tu mal humor, la había comprado para mí pero no tengo sed.-

Diana sostuvo la lata entre sus manos, observándola con rabia mientras pensaba en cuanto odiaba a esos dos.

* * *

Nota del autor:

Este es por lejos el capítulo más romántico del fic, Caitlin a esta altura no siente celos de la posibilidad de que Diana y Martin tengan sentimientos en estado de negación porque sabe que no estará ahí para rivalizar con Diana, es en parte su forma de servicio comunitario intentar hacerlos sincerarse con ellos mismos.

Por supuesto M.O.M. tenía que aparecer, me gusta imaginar que a pesar de la molestia igualmente entiende las acciones de Martin, lo que no implica que las apoye pero sí que le permiten tratar de mover los hilos para darles ciertas facilidades a sus agentes de cosas como tener una última conversación con la detenida.

El final se acerca.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

* * *

Volvieron a la academia con una sensación amarga en el estómago, cada uno con sus respectivas razones para experimentarla. Aquel fin de semana se sintió especialmente vacío y el ánimo los abandonó casi por completo, especialmente a Martin, quien parecía actuar por inercia. Los habían suspendido momentáneamente del Centro como castigo por su actuar así que no debían preocuparse de tener que lidiar con misiones, lo cual resultó inesperadamente conveniente dado el estado mental de Martin.

No podía quitar a Caitlin de su cabeza, pensar que cuando volviese a verla sería un completo desconocido para ella le generaba un dolor inmenso. Jamás podría olvidar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos ni lo eventos ocurridos en la vida de Caitlin durante esa semana que aunque no vivió a su lado pudo conocer gracias a su relato. Se prometió a sí mismo no olvidarlo nunca, después de todo nadie más podría ser capaz de recordarlo más que él. Aquella Caitlin era suya, su amor secreto que sólo viviría en sus recuerdos.

El lunes llegó a la academia junto con un radiante sol que parecía burlarse con su brillo de los sentimientos melancólicos que lo inundaban. Compartía la primera clase de la mañana con Caitlin y no sabía si estaba listo para enfrentar la realidad de toparse con su inevitable indiferencia.

Entró al salón tarde como siempre, se excusó con el profesor con una falsa alegría y mientras caminaba en dirección a su puesto junto a Diana observó rápidamente el salón. Ahí estaba ella, mirando despreocupada por la ventana, probablemente fantaseando con aquellas aventuras que él secretamente sabía que amaba y desconociendo totalmente todo lo que había sucedido.

Las clases de la mañana fueron un calvario para Martin, sin embargo se negaba a dejar que el resto lo supiera. Hoy actuaría feliz, quizás incluso eufórico, se negaba a permitir que los demás descubriesen su tristeza y por sobre todo el secreto que ocultaba.

\- Martin, no necesitas esforzarte tanto sabes…- Le dijo Diana mientras lo observaba perseguir chicas en la cafetería.

\- ¿Esforzarme? ¿Y en qué se supone que me estoy esforzando más de la cuenta hermanita? Si te refieres al arte de conquistar chicas uno jamás se esfuerza lo suficiente.- Martin había vuelto a tomar su actitud usual, aunque quizás exageradamente enérgico esta vez. Diana lo observó intentando evitar hacer obvia su preocupación, sabía que Martin estaba dolido y que sólo estaba ocultándolo, era lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba triste y no podía estar solo.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la realidad, el exagerado apego que Martin había desarrollado hacia Diana durante la primera semana comenzó lentamente a calmarse hasta volver a la normalidad, lo cual fue un alivio para la chica, quien estaba harta de tener que aguantar el doble de bromas de lo usual y a casi tenerlo viviendo en su habitación con la excusa de querer jugar videojuegos. Había llegado a pasar tanto tiempo de estudio resguardada en la biblioteca que parecía como si su habitación se hubiese trasladado a ella.

\- ¿No te sientes vacía sin ninguna misión? ¡Ya quiero que M.O.M. nos levante el castigo!-

\- No te preocupes Martin, ya tendremos todas las vacaciones de verano para dedicarlas al Centro, así que si yo fuera tú procuraría dedicarme de lleno a mis estudios por ahora.-

\- ¡Bah, aburrido! Ni siquiera planeo ir a la universidad, cuando salga de aquí seré un agente de tiempo completo, ya verás.-

\- Disculpa ¿Eres Martin Mystery verdad?- Ambos adolescentes se voltearon impactados al reconocer aquella voz ¿Realmente era posible lo que estaba sucediendo? Martin sintió un nudo en la garganta que se le hacía difícil de controlar.

\- Sí, soy yo.- Fue incapaz de decir más que eso, su fachada se había hecho pedazos al momento de oír su voz y sabía que si intentaba seguir hablando probablemente terminaría llorando. Ahí estaba Caitlin, frente a ellos con la misma ropa que usaba aquel día en que se vieron por primera vez en el caso de Barok el sin rostro. - ¿Necesitas algo?-

\- N… no, sólo quería confirmarlo, tenemos algunas clases en común después de todo.- Caitlin titubeó levemente. No parecía nerviosa, su gesto más bien era indiferente. – Supongo que debe ser extraño que alguien se acerque a ti a preguntar si eres alguien sin ningún motivo.-

\- ¡No te preocupes, a Martin no le importa! ¿Verdad Martin?- Diana sonrió nerviosa, intentando ayudar a Martin frente aquel momento difícil.

\- ¡Claro que no, especialmente si lo pregunta una chica linda!-

\- Bueno, pues me alegra oír eso. Nos vemos en clase Martin.-

Caitlin se alejó de ellos con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. No los conocía, pero sentía que debía hablarles aún sabiendo que tal vez no era lo correcto. Desde hace un tiempo estaba hundida en una nebulosa mental que parecía alejarla de la realidad y sin importar cuanto se esforzase no conseguía quitársela de encima.

\- ¿Estás bien Cat? Te noto ida últimamente.- Preguntó su amiga de lentes mientras comían el almuerzo en la cafetería.

\- Sí, estoy bien, aunque no sé qué me pasa, por algún motivo siento como si algo me impidiese conectar con la realidad.-

\- Quizás te raptaron los grises una de estas noches.- La chica dejó escapar una leve risa al terminar la frase.

\- Por primera vez creo que tienes razón Lilith.-

\- ¡Yo siempre tengo razón!-

\- Imposible, tendría alguna marca en el cuerpo y no hay nada, ya sabes que ellos siempre dejan marcas en los abducidos.-

\- Mmm… si, tienes razón.- Las tres chicas se quedaron pensativas intentando encontrar otra explicación.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentir esto?-

\- No lo sé, no lo recuerdo, pero no hace mucho.-

Mientras recordaba aquella conversación Caitlin abrió la puerta de su casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien pero no era alguien particularmente apegada a las reglas y siempre lo había sabido, por lo que de seguro aquello no estaba tan mal, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó mientras abría un cajón con llave y sacaba de su interior algo que parecía ser un sobre abierto.

\- ¿Caitlin? ¡Que alegría me da ver que estás a salvo!- Caitlin la miró con extrañeza, jamás había visto antes a esa mujer, sin embargo la saludaba con total familiaridad. – Veo que lograste librarte de esos sujetos.-

\- Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?- La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y un gesto de tristeza se dibujó en su lugar.-

\- Bueno… algo así… supongo.- La mujer intentó sonreír sin mayor resultado. – Sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero no puedo negar que tenía algo de esperanzas, ya sabes, es lo último que se pierde después de todo. Soy Paige por cierto, nos conocimos en donde trabajo hace unas semanas.-

\- Mucho gusto Paige, disculpa que no te recuerde, mi cabeza ha sido un caos últimamente.-

\- Puedo imaginarlo ¿Tienes tiempo hoy, quieres ir a tomar algo? Yo invito.-

\- Pues sí, no tenía nada planeado para esta tarde así que supongo que estaría bien.-

Ambas chicas fueron a una heladería ubicada a unas cuadras de donde se encontraban, era tarde por lo que Paige hubiese preferido ir por algo de otro tipo, pero Caitlin era menor de edad y no tenía intenciones de ser el tipo de persona que incentiva el alcoholismo en los adolescentes, a lo que Caitlin respondió riendo que de seguro tenía más resistencia que ella.

\- Ajajaja ¿Es acaso un desafío?-

\- ¡Por supuesto! Ya te lo cobraré un día.-

Conversaron sobre temas cotidianos, ninguna de las dos parecía querer preguntar mucho por la otra, había cierta tensión en el aire que daba la sensación de haber más de un secreto rondando, secretos que sólo una de ellas conocía y que no parecía tener intención de revelar, no al menos por ahora.

\- Fue divertido conversar contigo. Antes de que te vayas ¿Me acompañarías a casa?-

\- Espera ¿Es esto acaso una cita? No tengo intenciones de despedirme con un beso.-

\- ¡Ajaja, claro que no! Digamos que le hice una promesa a una vieja amiga y necesito de tu ayuda para cumplirla.

Acompañó a Paige hasta su casa, una vivienda pequeña pero acogedora ubicada a unos quince minutos caminando del lugar en que se encontraban. Era una linda casa en cuyo interior se respiraba un ambiente muy pacífico ¿Por qué se le hacía familiar?

\- Aquí está.- Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras con una caja de zapatos entre sus manos, la cual le entregó a Caitlin.- Oficialmente he cumplido mi promesa.-

Intentó abrirla frente a Paige pero ésta la detuvo. Le dijo que no era el momento adecuado, lo que había dentro no debía ser visto por nadie más que ella, era parte de la promesa que había hecho así que el contenido de la caja tendría que esperar hasta llegar a casa.

Se fue caminando a paso rápido por entre las calles con la curiosidad carcomiéndola por dentro, lo que sea que estuviese dentro de esa caja era importante y tenía la sensación de que debía protegerlo a toda costa.

Abrió la puerta y corrió a toda velocidad por la escalera hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se lanzó sobre la cama con la caja bajo el brazo. Quitó la tapa impacientemente ¿Cómo era posible que no conociera a una mujer que parecía tener tanta confianza con ella y por qué todo parecía tan confuso en el último tiempo? Sintió que todas las respuestas probablemente estuviesen bajo la tapa de aquella caja que parecía ser tan importante.

En su interior habían un par de zapatillas y una muda de ropa ¿Eso era todo? Retiró los artículos de la caja, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que recordaba haber visto esa ropa, jamás se había preguntado dónde estaban esas prendas hasta ese instante. Mientras revisaba las cosas algo cayó del interior de la polera con estampado ¿Un sobre? Lo recogió del suelo y comenzó a revisarlo, estaba sellado y en la parte trasera tenía escrito su nombre. Rompió el envase con cuidado y retiró las hojas de su interior.

 _"¡Saludos Cat!_

 _Si estás leyendo esto significa que yo dejé de existir y que te dejaron a ti en mi lugar. No te asustes, técnicamente somos la misma persona, tan sólo olvidaste todo lo que me trajo hasta donde me encuentro en este instante y sin ello difícilmente podría considerar que eres la misma persona que escribió estas palabras._

 _Paige cumplió su promesa por lo que veo ¡Que suerte que haya resultado ser una chica tan comprometida con la causa a pesar de apenas conocernos! Jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente por ello. Espero que consigan llevarse bien (estoy segura de que así será)._

 _¿En este momento sientes un vacío en tu cabeza no es así? Imaginé que estarías muy confusa por lo que decidí dejar esto como último recurso para no desaparecer del todo, ya sabes que soy un hueso duro de roer._

 _No puedes recordarlo, pero hace un tiempo conociste al chico de tus sueños en circunstancias que de seguro escapan a tu imaginación y ambos comenzaron a salir. Pero un día ese chico te dejó plantada por cosas que no podías comprender en ese momento y lo dejaste, y como no soportabas la idea de haber sido engañada por alguien tan importante para ti comenzaste a investigar, esa investigación te llevó a un misterio que jamás podrías haber imaginado que estaba sucediendo justo bajo tus narices ¡El chico era un agente secreto! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y pensar que la vida parecía tan aburrida._

 _El chico trabajaba para una organización ultra secreta llamada El Centro que investiga fenómenos paranormales, el problema es que te descubrieron husmeando y le pusieron precio a tu cabeza, o más bien a tu cerebro._

 _Mientras escribo estas palabras estoy escondida en casa de la chica que te entregó esta carta, ella valientemente me escondió donde trabaja y me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí. Sí pudiese seguir existiendo amaría que fuésemos amigas ¿Puedes cumplir ese deseo por mi? También hay algo más que quiero en este momento, algo mucho más grande en lo que no puedo permitirme fallar, pero temo que la probabilidad de ser incapaz de lograrlo es muy alta y me siento mal por ello._

 _Quiero decirle al chico que amo todo lo que siento, decirle que ya se la verdad y despedirme como corresponde. Hay algo más que necesito decirle, creo que no está siendo honesto del todo con sus sentimientos, sé que hay otra chica que le gusta y quisiera que tuviera el valor para aceptarlo. Debes pensar que soy una tonta por estar dispuesta a dejarlo ir pero no tengo alternativa, después de todo no podré existir por mucho tiempo y tengo que asumirlo._

 _Sé que estas palabras no te harán sentido en lo absoluto ni significarán nada para ti, pero quiero que sepas que existí, que conocí al amor de mi vida y que él me quiso de vuelta, que por más que todos te digan lo contrario él es una persona maravillosa y aunque se esfuerce en ocultarlo tras una fachada de inmadurez en el fondo es un chico valiente y gentil que tan sólo tiene demasiado temor de ser visto por quien realmente es._

 _El nombre de ese chico es Martin Mystery._

 _Se despide con cariño._

 _Caitlin._

 _P.D: No intentes acercarte a Martin después de que leas esto, probablemente él ya sepa lo que pasó conmigo cuando esta carta llegue a ti y no quiero que sufra, para ti el será sólo un extraño más en la academia pero para él fuiste su primer amor, tratar contigo ahora que no lo recuerdas le partiría el corazón."_

Volvió a esconder la carta en el cajón para cerrarlo nuevamente bajo llave. Al fin sabía cómo se veía el chico que había amado aquella parte de sí que sólo permanecía viva en un pequeño trozo de papel, oculta bajo un puñado de palabras que resumían lo que había sido su vida.

Se dirigió a la ventana para tomar algo de aire mientras observaba la calle.

\- Por fin se quien eres Martin Mystery, prometo que no voy a olvidarlo.-

La niebla que inundaba su mente finalmente se había disipado.

\- Fin -

* * *

Nota del autor:

¡Y llegamos al final! Han pasado varios meses desde que escribí este capítulo y volver a leerlo revive en mi lo que sentí al escribirlo. No shippeo a Martin y Caitlin, pero a pesar de ello el final de esta historia me sigue conmoviendo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Al principio pensé que este episodio fuese parte del capítulo seis, pero una vez escrito me pareció que quedaba mucho mejor aparte. La carta aclara el motivo tras las acciones de Caitlin en el capítulo anterior, por si alguien consideraba demasiado raro que actuase tan resignada en el sexto capítulo después de encontrarse con Martin.

Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente fic!


End file.
